oh, shit! yes sir!
by shin sung ah
Summary: Karna hal tak terduga kyuhyun selalu jadi sasaran seonsaengnim yang terkenal akan kesinisannya. / WonKyu - YunJae /Warning : GS
1. Chapter 1

"BRAK!" Seorang yeoja menabrak seorang namja di tingkungan lorong sekolah. Sebelumnya yeoja itu berlari sangat kencang,hingga tak melihat kalau ada orang di belokkan.

"Yak! Jalan tuh mata!" Bentaknya dengan suara keras. Yeoja ini malah marah-marah. Padahal dirinyalah yang menjadi tersangka.

Namja yang di tabrak yeoja itu tak terima dengan bentakkan yang di terima, "jalan itu pakai kaki. Bukan pakai mata!"

Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang balas membentaknya,"hah!" Desah sekaligus erangan yeoja itu, "maafkan saya seonsaengnim. Maafkan saya choi seonsaengnim"yeoja ini langsung berubah sikapnya 180· saat tahu siapa yang di tabraknya

Yeoja ini tadi menabrak guru matematika yang paling killer di sekolah. Choi siwon seonsaengnim,guru tampan dan masih sangat muda. Banyak hagsaeng yang mengidolakannya diam-diam. Tapi,tak ada satupun hagsaeng yang berani mengatakan kalau mereka mengidolakam seonsaengnim satu ini. "Ah,kau cho kyuhyun" choi seonsaengnim menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun

"Hahaha,sam.." kyuhyun ketakutan

"Detensi! Pulang sekolah nanti kau ke ruangan saya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shin sung ah present

Wonkyu couple dan Yunjae couple

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho kyuhyun,nama yeoja ini. Mempunyai wajah yang cantik,kulit putih dan memiliki rambut coklat ikal yang panjang. Memiliki kakak kembar tapi berwajah sangat berbeda,Cho jaejoong. Keduanya sama-sama cantik. Tapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Jaejoong yang kalem dan kyuhyun yang sinis. Kyuhyun adalah yeoja yang periang,pintar dan pandai bergaul. Berbeda jauh dengan eonninya yang kalem,pendiam dan agak tertutup. Mereka berdua beda kelas,kyuhyun di kelas 2-1,sedangkan jaejoong di kelas 2-2.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

"Mworagu?!" Pekik changmin "detensi?! Dengan choi seonsaengnim?!"

Mereka bertiga lagi berada di dalam kelas. Changmin dan hyukjae duduk di depan kyuhyun.

"Yak! Shim changmin. Kecilkan volume suaramu. Aigo~kupingku sakit mendengar teriakkan mu itu"

"Kok bisa?" Tanya hyukjae

Aku nyengir,"aku ngebentak dia"

"Mwoya?!" Kali ini kedua sahabat ku terpekik berbarengan

"Cho kyuhyun. Ckk,ckk kau ini. Bisa-bisanya. Yak! Seberani apa kau ini sampai seorang seonsaengnim kau bentak?" Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Apa lagi seonsaengnim yang kau bentak adalah seonsaengnim paling killer di sekolah ini. Aigo~ kyunie,kau mimpi apa semalam eoh? Sampai bisa membuat masalah seperti ini"

Gimana sih,mereka ini. Bukannya ngebantuin sahabatnya yang kena masalah,malah di sudutkan begini. "Haish,percuma saja aku menceritakan ini semua ke kalian"

"Memangnya kejadian seperti apa?"

"Aku berlari,karna bel masuk pelajaran pertama sudah berdering. Di belokkan aku gak ngeliat kalau ada orang. Jadi aku menabraknya. Aku jatuh dan ngebentak. Lalu saat aku melihat siapa yang ku tabrak,ternyata..."

"Choi seonsaengnim" changmin meneruskan "sial benar nasibmu"

"Iyakan! Padahal aku kan sudah minta maaf. Masa sih seorang guru nggak mau memaafkan muridnya" keluhku

"Apa sih yang kamu katakan pada choi seonsaengnim? Sampai-sampai kamu kena detensi hanya karena kata-kata yang kau ucapkan"

"Emm,... aku bilang 'jalau tuh pake mata'"

"Mwoya! Hahaha. Kyunie... Kyunie... Yailah kamu kena detensi. Mana ada guru yang nggak marah di katakan seperti itu"

"Ha-ah,pantas kamu kena detensi" keluh changmin

"Lagian kyunie sayang,kalau kamu mau ngebentak-ngebentak. Lihat sikon dulu sih. Jangan asal ngebentak"

"Aish,kalian berdua ini. Menyebalkan!"

"Aku menyukaimu sunbei"seru seorang namja imut

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menerima surat cinta di loker. Di suratnya itu,menyuruh ku untuk datang ke taman belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah.

Aku memandangi namja yang berdiri di depannya. Lee sungmin,hoobei ku. Anak kelas 1-3. Ketua klub karate. Namja yang populer di kalangan yeoja di sekolah. Kubungkukkan badanku,"maaf. Untuk saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berpacaran"

Lee sungmin pergi dengan wajah sedih.

"Ternyata kau cukup populer ya"

Aku melihat choi seonsaengnim yang menatapku sambil tangannya bersedekap di dadanya. "Anda menguping,sam?"

Choi seonsaengnim menyeringai,"menguping? Aku? Kau kan sudah ku bilang. Detensi denganku. Kau kabur?"

Ah,matta. Aku lupa! "Annyo. Saya tidak kabur. Hanya menyelesaikan masalah saya saja. Ayo,kita keruangan anda,saya akan menjalankan detensi"

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kantor guru. Di tengah jalan aku bertemu,uri eonni

"Kyuna,kau tak pulang?"

"Kau pulang duluan saja,eonni-ya"

"Oh,arraso"

"Bruk!" choi seonsaengnim menjatuhkan beberapa map tebal di depanku. Di atas meja,"masukkan nila-nilai ini ke dalam map. Sesuaikan dengan nama-nama muridnya. Jangan sampai salah"

"Ne," aku mulai mengerjakan

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Aku pun sudah menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Sudah selesai,sam"ucapku

"Sudah? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Ucapan choi seonsaengnim membuat kedua mataku terbelak tak percaya. Aku menatap ke arahnya yang lagi membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kajja"

Aku dan dia sama-sama diam di dalam mobilnya. Sama-sama tak mau memecahkan keheningan.

.

.

Mobil cho seonsaengnim berhenti,"rumahmu?"

"Bukan,sam. Rumah saya masih jauh dari ini. Turunkan saja saya di sini saja" ucapku. Lalu turun,"terima kasih telah mengantar saya"aku membungkukkan badanku. Lalu berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam gang kecil. Bersembunyi,sampai mobil choi seonsaengnim pergi.

Aku berbalik ke jalan yang tadi cho seonsaengnim menurunkanku. Hingga tiba di depan hotel berbintang 5. Knigtley hotel. Hotel keluarganya eomma. Aku dan jae eonnie tinggal di hotel ini,sejak middle school. Aku tak mungkin bilangkan ke choi seonsaengnim kalau aku tinggal di hotel. Pasti dia akan menuntutku memberikan penjelasan yang detail. Aish,buang-buang waktu saja.

.

.

.

"Ah,selamat datang nona kyuhyun" sapa resepsionis yang melihatku

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Menaikki lift khusus karyawan. Memencet kode,lalu menekan lantai 13. Lantai khusus keluargaku.

"Kyuna,kenapa kau sampai malam pulangnya?"seru jae eonni saat aku merebahkan badanku di sofa.

"Oh,aku kena detensi choi seonsaengnim"

"Mandi sana,eonni sudah siapkan air panas di bathtub kamar mandimu"

"Oh,gumawo"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei,ketua kelas!"seru hyukjae

Aku yang baru datang,meletakkan tas punggung di gantungan pinggir meja,"mwo?"

"Kau di panggil choi seonsaengnim tuh"

Apalagi sih? Memangnya kemarin belum cukup apa hukumannya? "jungsoo-ya!"aku memanggil wakilku "tolong gantiin aku dong. Tolong ke ruang guru. Choi seonsaengnim mencari. Bilang saja,aku lagi sibuk. Gumawo"

Meski bingung jungsoo tetap pergi ke ruang guru

"Duh,kyunie. Kau ini selalu nyari masalah ya,sama choi seonsaengnim. Udah tahu dia kan killernya pake banget" hyukjae menggeleng kepala

Aku hanya diam,nggak menanggapi perkataan monyet satu itu.

.

.

Tak berapa lama jungsoo kembali,dengan muka ketakutan. Langsung menghampiriku, "yak,kyunie. Choi seonsaengnim marah tuh. Dia maunya kamu yang datang ke kantor guru"

Ckk. Akhirnya dengan sangat enggan aku ke ruang guru. Disana hanya ada choi seonsaengnim seorang. "Anda mencari saya sam?" aku menekan semua kata-kata,saking kesalnya

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu kesini,kamu harus kesini. Jangan menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikanmu. Meski sesibuk apa kamu"

"Maafkan saya. Jadi untuk apa anda mencari saya?"

"Bagi kan ini. Dan isi sekarang. Alamat dan no telpon. Istirahat nanti kau berikan lagi ke saya. Kamu yang harus menyerahkan kembali ke saya"

Apa-apaan guru ini. Diktator. Hanya karna ini aku di panggil? Dengan kesal aku menyentakkan kertas itu dengan kasar. Aku membaca selembaran yang di berikan guru menyebalkan ini. "Sam,bukannya ini selembaran wali kelas?"

"Ah,kalian belum tahu ya. Park seonsaengnim sedang cuti melahirkan. Jadi sementara waktu saya yang akan jadi wali kelas kelasmu"

Aigo~ bencana apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

"Cho kyuhyun!"

Aku yang lagi asyik mencatat,langsung mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatap guru menyebalkan itu. Mau apa lagi sih? "Ne,sam"

"Hapus papan tulis ini"

Mwo? Menyuruhku menghapus papan tulis. Menyuruhku?! Aku yang duduk paling belakang,pojok dekat jendela harus maju ke depan hanya untuk menghapus papan tulis? Guru ini gila ya? Kenapa narus menyuruhku? Kenapa nggak hagsaeng yang duduk di depan saja.

"Yak! Palliwa!" Serunya lagi dengan suara keras.

Sabar. Sabar. Sabar kyu. Kau tidak mau kena detensi lagi kan? Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke depan. Menghapus papan tulis dengan membabi buta. Lalu meletakkan penghapusnya dengan sentakkan keras. Saat aku hendak kembali ke bangku.

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu kembali?! Tulis soal ini di papan tulis"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kesal,kurebut buku yang di pegang guru tak tahu diri itu dengan kasar. Ku tulis soal-soal matematika dengan marah. Selesai. Ku taruh buku itu di atas meja di depan guru gila itu dengan sedikit annya bukan sedikit tapi aku membantingnya dengan kuat.

Choi seonsaengnim mendelik ke arahku.

Aku tak peduli,aku berjalan ke bangku. Baru saja aku hendak mendudukkan pantatku di bangku,guru gila itu memanggil namaku lagi.

"Siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal ini? Cho kyuhyun,kerjakan soal ini"

.

**Arg! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke depan. Bukan ingin mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Tapi.. kedua tanganku terangkat mencekik leher jenjang milik guru gila itu.**

**"Yak! Apa yang kau.. arg!"guru gila itu sepertinya kehabisan nafas**

**"Hahaha,rasakan itu!"aku tertawa seperti orang gila.**

**Teman-temanku hanya terpaku melihat tingkah tidak warasku terhadap guru. Aku tak peduli. Ku eratkan cekikkanku pada lehernya. "Mati kau!"**

.

"Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Kenapa kau malah diam? Maju,kerjakan soal ini"

Aku tersadar,aish. Ternyata hanya khayalanku saja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini ff punya YURIHISA TENMA yang tak di lanjutkan lagi olehnya. Jadinya aku saja yang melanjutkan. Sudah minta izin dan merubah castnya dan ada beberapa yang kuubah.

Maaf kalau banyak typonya, maklum masih newbie :D


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat yeodongsaengnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan membawa tumpukkan tinggi buku tebal yang pastinya sangat berat. Dan tentu saja pemiliknya choi seonsaeng.

Bruk!

Dengan kasarnya kyuhyun membanting buku-buku tebal itu di atas meja guru di depan choi seonsaeng. Oh,jangan lupa dengan tatapan sengit kyuhyun,yang dia layangankan ke guru matematika sekolah ini.

'Aigo ~ berani sekali dirimu,cho kyuhyun' lirih jaejoong dalam hati.

Suasana kelas 2-2 sangat tegang,menyaksikan adegan saling tatap-menatap antara guru namja killer dengan hagsaeng yeoja.

"Saya permisi" kyuhyun berbalik hendak pergi keluar.

"Apa aku mengatakan kau boleh pergi,cho kyuhyun? Tidak kan?"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya,kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi yang sudah diambang batasnya. Berbalik dan menatap sang guru.

"Ambilkan buku absen kelas 2-2 di mejaku di ruang guru" setiap kata yang terucap merupakan perintah mutlak. "sekarang"

Aneh,fikir hagsaeng-hagsaeng di dalam kelas ini. Kenapa harus kyuhyun -yang merupakan anak kelas sebelah- di perintah untuk mengambil buku absen kelas ini? Kenapa tidak donghae sang ketua kelas. Atau siapapun hagsaeng di kelas ini. Tapi,kenapa choi seonsaeng menyuruh kyuhyun?

"Saya ada pelajaran yang lebih penting daripada ini,seonsaengnim" kyuhyun pun membalas perkataannya dengan emosi.

Ups! Anak-anak murid kelas 2-2 terperangah mendengar kata-kata dari kyuhyun. 'Tak takutkah yeoja itu pada si killer choi?'

"Aku tak menerima bantahan cho kyuhyun. Cepat ambilkan buku absennya. Se-ka-rang"

"Ne,seon-saeng-nim..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku? Kenapa choi seonsaeng bisa seperti padamu?"

Saat ini,jaejoong dan kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan malam di restoran hotel. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja paling ujung di dalam restoran. Dimana meja yang jarang di lewati oleh para tamu hotel.

"Aku hanya pernah menabrak dia hingga terjatuh!

Jaejoong menatap kyuhyun menyelidik. Dia tak percaya. Masa hanya karena di tabrak bisa membuat seseorang seperti itu.. "pasti ada alasan lainnya kan? Kau tak hanya sekedar menabrak dia kan?"

"Eonni-ya,haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan perbincangan ini.

"Harus! Kau harus memberitahuku sedetailnya"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas perlahan,"okey. Aku memang tidak hanya menabraknya. Tapi,,aku juga membentaknya"

"Kau membentaknya?"

"Eum. Aku,saat itu tak tahu siapa yang kutabrak. Kukira hagsaeng yang lain. Karena itu lorong kamar mandi hagsaeng"

"Ah,aku bisa menangkap intinya" ucap jaejoong "tapi,yang membuat aku bingung. Kenapa choi seonsaeng sampai mendendam seperti itu padamu. Itu kan istilahnya hanya hal kecil saja kan. Apa ada hal lainnya yang kau perbuat padanya? Lihat saja tadi,begitu sinisnya dia padamu"

"Hal lain? Kurasa tidak eonni" kyuhyun memasukkan potongan daging yang di tumis,mengunyahnya perlahan. "Hanya satu yang kufikirkan sekarang ini. Kabur dari dirinya. Kabur menghindari perintah-perintah tidak jelasnya padaku"

"Kabur? Itu bukan kamu sekali kyuna. Kabur tidak menyelesaikan masalah,kau tahu"

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa eonni? Apa aku seperti dirinya? Membentak? Aku-membentak-guru? Gila apa aku? Aku masih punya otak untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu. Yah,meskipun dalam hati aku ingin sekali"

Jaejoong mendengus,"keman otakmu kemarin saat membentaknya?"

"Kelaut" jawab kyuhyun tak peduli. Dia mengerutkan dahinya,merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Matanya menjelajah ke seisi restoran. Di samping kanan mereka,tepatnya tiga meja dari tempat mereka.

Duduk seorang namja tampan -menurut kyuhyun- menatap intens ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun terus saja menatap nammja itu. Tampan dan kelihatannya namja itu businessman. Dari pakaian yang dia pakai -kemeja,jas,dasi,celana bahan,sepatu pantofel yang terbuat dari kulit asli-

Kyuhyun tersadar,namja tampan itu bukan memandangi mereka. Tapi,hanya jaejoong yang di pandangi. Dia menatap namja itu dan jaejoong -yang masih asyik memakan makan malamnya. Entah sadar atau tidak dirinya yang sedang dipandangi dengan sangat intens oleh namja tampan- secara bergantian.

"Kau kenapa kyuna? Kenapa kau berhenti makan?"

"Eonni-ya,namja yang duduk sendirian di sebelah kanan kita. Dia sedang memandangimu"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud kyuhyun. Mereka saling pandang,hanya beberapa detik saja. Karena jaejoong langsung melengos malas saat tahu siapa orang itu.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mimik wajah jaejoong yang berubah malas langsung bertanya,"kau kenal namja iitu eonnie?"

"Anni,aku tak mengenal namja itu sama sekali"

Kau berbohong eonni! Kenapa kau berwajah demikian,kalau kau tak mengenal namja itu. Kau menutupi sesuatu padaku ya? Ih,jahat!"

"Akuk tak kenal dia kyuna! Jinjja! Aku sama sekali tak berbohong padamu" jaejoong meneruskan "tapi,beberapa hari ini dia selalu saja ada di sekitar hotel ini. Dan kau tahu kyuna,yang membuat aku takut,ahjussi itu selalu menatapku dengan pandang seperti itu. Pandangan mesum. Aigo~ aku sampai merinding" jaejoong mengusap-usap lengannya seperti orang kedinginnan.

"Pandangan mesum?"

"Iya,coba kau perhatikan. Ahjussi itu seperti ingin memakanku"

"Kenapa kau memanggil namja itu dengan ahjussi eonni? Dia terlihat tak setua itu untuk di panggil ahjussi"

"Kyuna! matamu rabun eoh? Lihat tampangnya tampangnya itu,kuperkirakan usianya sudah menginjak 40 tahun"

"Ne? 40 tahun? eonni! namja itu tak setua yang kau bilang"

"Memangnya menurutmu berapa usia dia?"

"Eum? 30 tahun"

"Ah,sama saja itu. Ayo,kita kembali ke kamar. aku takut lama-lama berada di sini. apalagi dengan dipandangi oleh ahjussi mesum itu" jaejoong menarik tangan kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar restoran menuju lift karyawan.

"Eonni,dia masih memandangi"bisik kyuhyun saat berada di depan lift,menunggu pintu lift terbuaka.

Ting! pintu lift terbuka.

Jaejoong kembali menarik kyuhyun masuk,dan menutup pintu lift buru-buru. "Geumanhe! jangan membahas ahjussi mesum itu lagi kyuna"

"Kenapa kau terus saja mengatai dia ahjussi mesum eonni?"

"Wajahnya memang mesum kyuna!"

"Mana ada seorang businessman mesum?"

"Justru karena dia businessman,dia bisa menjadi mesum"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Ada,menurutku"

"Eonni aneh"

"Diamlah kyuna"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana cho kyuhyun?" choi seonsaeng masuk ke kelas 2-1 saat waktunya istirahat pertama dan bertanya pada murid yang ada di dalam kelas -shim changmin-

Changmin yang sedang duduk menjawab,"saya tidak tahu sam. begitu bel istirahat berdering kyuhyun langsung pergi keluar"

"Benarkah?" Choi siwon menatap changmin dengan pandangan sangat menusuk. Seakan-akan sedang menelanjangi namja tinggi pecinta makan itu hanya dengan tatapannya.

Changmin menelan ludah. Gugup-takut mendominasi namja ini sekarang.

Brak! choi siwon menendang meja yang berada di belakang changmin dengan kuat.

Aura kelas langsung mencekam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara bahkan ada yang menahan nafas saking takutnya.

"Keluar,cho kyuhyun"

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian,kyuhyun keluar dari kolong meja yang tadi di tendang oleh choi siwon.

"Ikut aku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 2 datang~~~

.

.

Seperti yang di jelaskan,kenapa siwon sepertinya sinis sekali dengan kyuhyun. Tapi ada satu hal lagi,kenapa siwon sampai seperti itu. Dan jawabannya di tunggu di chapter-chapter depan ya. Entah kenapa aku suka banget ngebuat karakter choi siwon seperti itu dengan kata-kata yang sinis dan terlihat sangat judes apalagi di depan kyuhyun.

Dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa kyuhyun dan jaejoong tinggal di hotel,,eum? Di tunggu saja jawabannya di chapter-chapter depan :D

Oh,yunho sudah masuk di chapter ini. Itu,namja yang di panggil jaejoong 'ahjussi mesum' hahahaha

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah riview ~ dee - lea - meotmeot - Kayla Wonkyu - Minhyun1318 - ermagyu - rikha-chan - evilkyu - ratna sparkyu - istrinya sooma - js-ie - shin min young ~

:D

Maaf aku nggak bisa membalas riview kalian satu-satu :(

Jangan bosen untuk tetap mengriview ya,, itu sangat berarti untukku

Sebagai penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan ff abal ini :D


	3. Chapter 3

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak kapan guru sinis ini mempunyai ruang sendiri yang terpisah dari ruang guru? Cukup besar. Ada kursi putar beserta meja di sebelah kanannya ada rak buku dan di depannya ada 4 sofa panjang yang di tata persegi dan di tengahnya ada meja. Yang menjadi pertanyaan,kenapa dia bisa mempunyai ruangan sendiri seperti ini? Apa guru sinis ini sangat istimewa? Istimewa? Apanya?

"Duduk!" Perintahnya.

Aku pun duduk di sofa depan dia. Aura yang di pancarkan olehnya sangat menakutkan. Kurasa dia kesal karena aku tadi sengaja bersembunyi dari dirinya. Dan kuakui,auranya kini membuatku cukup takut apalagi dengan matanya yang memandangiku dengan tajam.

"Sengaja bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja? Kenapa? Bersembunyi dariku?"

Aku diam. Malas untuk menjawab. Kurasa tadi aku sangat bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja? Kenapa tidak di toilet yeoja. Dia kan tidak bisa dan tidak berani untuk masuk ke toilet yeoja. Yah,kecuali kalau guru sinis ini cukup pintar untuk menyuruh hagsaeng yeoja untuk masuk. Tapi,dia kan memang pintar,kalau tak pintar tidak mungkin jadi seonsaengnim. Uhm,,kalau tidak di toilet dimana lagi aku bersembunyi? Ah,atap sekolah. Benar! Atap sekolah! Nanti setiap waktunya istirahat aku akan buru-buru ke atap sekolah,bersembunyi di sana. Pasti guru sinis ini tidak akan pernah menyadari,kalau aku bersembunyi di sana. Aku menganggukkan kepala. Ide bagus,cho kyuhyun!

"Mulutmu itu hanya pajangan eoh? Atau telingamu tiba-tiba tak berfungsi dengan benar? Kenapa kau diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Okey,ini bukan saatnya berfikir kemana aku akan kabur darinya di lain waktu. Sekarang adalah waktunya mendengar ocehan sinis guru ini. "Anda untuk apa mencari saya sam?" Aku balik bertanya padanya. Percuma saja aku menjawab. Kalau inti-intinya nanti aku tetap di sinisin olehnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan"

Kenapa sih dengan guru ini? Aku kan bertanya dengan baik-baik. "Saya tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke kolong meja saja" hahaha,jawaban apa ini? Tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke kolong meja? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau jawab,kalau di kolong meja ada namja tampan. Pabo sekali dirimu cho kyuhyun!

Guru sinis ini mendengus,"kau mencoba bersembunyi dariku kan?"

"Tidak sam"

"Aku tak percaya"

Memangnya aku mengatakan harus percaya padaku? "Benar sam. Tidak. Untuk apa saya bersembunyi dari anda"

"Entah. Mungkin saja kau kesal karena aku selalu memerintah ini itu padamu"

Itu dia tahu. Kenapa sampai bertanya padaku kalau dia sudah tahu akan jawabannya. "Terserah pendapat anda seonsaengnim"

"Dengar cho kyuhyun. Kau,jangan pernah coba-coba berani bersembunyi atau lari dariku. Aku pasti akan akan tetap menemukanmu"

Mwoya! Apa-apaan guru ini? Memangnya aku buronan? Bersembunyi dan lari dari dia? Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya? Seakan-akan aku ini berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal? Seperti mencuri sesuatu dari dia. Apa? Hatinya telah kucuri? Eh? EH! Hatinya ku curi? Kenapa aku bisa berfikir seperti itu?

Aniya. Aniya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan.

Aku menatap guru sinis itu yang juga menatapku tajam. Kau berani mengancamku? Kau fikir aku takut apa? Memangnya aku anak kecil,yang sekalinya di ancam langsung tak berkutik. Jangan memandang remeh muridmu ini,seonsaengnim pabo! Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan bersembunyi dan kabur ke tempat yang tak akan kau ketahui. Dan aku ingin lihat,nanti dia akan berhasil tidak menemukanku.

"Kerjakan ini koreksi ujian kelas tiga dan ini jawaban aslinya" guru sinis itu melempar tumpukan kertas yang di klip sesuai kelas,ke atas meja di depanku. Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya. "Kau punya waktu 15 menit untuk menyelesaikannya"

Apa dia gila?! Aku harus mengoreksi hasil ujian untuk semua anak kelas tiga,hanya dalam waktu 15 menit? Ini kan paling cepat 2 jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Sepertinya dia ada gangguan pada otaknya.

"Sekarang cho kyuhyun"

Ish,dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggil namaku dengan sangat lengkap. Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku mengambil tumpukkan kertas paling atas,kertas ujian kelas 3-1. Mencoret-coret kalau ada jawaban yang salah. Dari sudut mataku,guru sinis ini malah bersantai. Bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa dan mengotak-atik ponselnya. Membuatku setengah mati kesal saja. Wuah,jinjja! Kalau dia sesantai ini,kenapa dia tak membantuku atau mengerjakan pekerjaan ini sendiri sih?! Kenapa harus menyuruhku segala?

Ini kan waktunya istirahat. Istirahat! Mana perutku sangat lapar. Aish! Cho kyuhyun,kasihan sekali dirimu ini. Apa ini memang sudah takdirmu menjadi pesuruh guru sinis ini? Aku menghela nafasku. Kesal-marah-lapar. Kulimpahkan saja semuanya ke kertas ujian para sunbei ini. Ku tekan pena dengan sepenuh hati,siapa tahu kertas ujian ini pada robek semua.

Bunyi bel tanda masuk berdering

Sebelum aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya,choi seonsaeng sudah berkata "jangan beranjak dari tempatmu sekarang,sebelum kau menyelesaikannya"

"Tapi,saya..."

"Aku akan minta izin pada guru yang akan mengajar di kelasmu" dia berdiri,"aku akan kembali. Kau-jangan-coba-coba-berani-beranjak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkah keluar,menuju kelas 2-1. Di dalam kelas sudah berdiri -park seonsaeng- guru bahasa. Dengan sopan,siwon mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

"Ah,choi seonsaengnim!" park seonsaeng menghampiri siwon yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf,park seonsaengnim. Saya meminta izin untuk cho kyuhyun tak belajar di jam anda sekarang. Saya ada perlu dengannya"

"Geure. Gwencananika"

"Terima kasih" siwon pergi. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai 3,ke kelas 3-3. Kelas yang harus di ajarnya di jam ini. Langkah kakinya menggema di lorong sepi lantai tiga ini. Tentu saja,sekarang adalah jam belajar. Dan termaksud kelas 3-3 yang sudah duduk rapi dan mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Padahal belum ada guru yang datang.

Srak!

Pintu kelas yang biasa saja kalau di buka orang lain. Menjadi sangat mencekam kala di buka oleh siwon. Oh,siapa hagsaeng di sekolah ini yang tak takut padanya? -sepertinya kyuhyun- Bahkan para sesama seonsaengnim pun menghormati dirinya. Padahal usia choi siwon,baru menginjak 30 tahun. Masih sangat muda. Seperti yang tadi di tanyakan kyuhyun,siapa sebenarnya choi siwon itu? Sepertinya dia di istimewakan di sekolah ini.

Siwon melangkah perlahan ke tengah kelas. "Buka bab 6 kerjakan soal disana. Park yoochun begitu bel kumpulkan tugas teman-temanmu dan bawa ke ruangan saya"

"Ne,sam!"

"Dan jangan berisik" perintah yang selalu tak terbantah darinya untuk para hagsaeng. Siwon keluar dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Dari jendela yang ada di tengah-tengah pintu ruangan pribadinya,siwon bisa melihat kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di lantai. Tangan kiri di letakkan di meja,menopang kepalanya. dan tangan kanannya dengan malas mencoret-coret kertas ujian.

Untuk beberapa detik siwon tersenyum. Itupun senyuman tipis. Sangat tipis. Hingga orang yang melihatnya tak yakin,dia tersenyum atau tidak.

Srak!

Siwon membuka pintu-masuk ke dalam-menutup pintu kembali.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kedatangannya,hanya melirik gurunya sebentar. Lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Dirinya sudah bosan dengan tampang menyebalkan gurunya yang sangat datar itu.

Siwon kembali duduk,di tempat semula. Duduk di sofa di depan kyuhyun. Merogoh ponsel dari saku celana dan menyentuh layar touchscren ponselnya.

"Kriuk kriuk"

Tahu kah kalian suara apa itu?

Itu suara perut kyuhyun yang berbunyi di karenakan dirinya kelaparaan. Poor kyu!

Siwon melirik kyuhyun,sedangkan kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya memerah hingga kupingnya pun ikutan merah.

Kyuhyun merutuki perutnya. Kenapa harus berbunyi di depan guru sinis ini?

Siwon membungkukkan badan,tangannya merogoh kolong meja. Menarik bungkusan. Lalu bungkusan itu di lemparnya hingga di atas meja di depan muka kyuhyun.

Roti? Kyuhyun menatap roti yang berada di depannya lalu mendongak menatap gurunya.

Siwon,setelah melempar roti,dia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Padahal dirinya tahu,kalau kyuhyun sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan siwon pura-pura tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kesal! Benar-benar kesal!

Sekarang aku baru keluar dari ruangan dia. Ruang guru sinis itu saat waktunya istirahat kedua. Bayangkan saja! Aku sudah berada disana dari istirahat pertama jam 12. Dan ini aku baru di perbolehkan keluar dari sana saat istirahat kedua jam 15. Hampir 3 jam aku disana. Aigo~ betah sekali dia menahanku disana. Aku saja tak betah sedetik berada di dekatnya apalagi harus 3 jam! Kepalaku sampai pusing.

Aku berjalan ke kelasku,di lantai 2. Ruangan guru sinis itu ada di lantai satu.

Asal kalian tahu saja. Aku tidak hanya di suruh mengoreksi ujian kelas 3. Tapi aku juga harus memasukkan nilai para sunbei ke dalam buku nilai kepunyaan guru sinis itu. Ada saja perintahnya yang terus menerus,menahanku untuk tetap berada di dalam. Meskipun aku cukup bersyukur -patutkah aku bersyukur? Ah,molla- dia memberiku makanan dan minuman yang banyak hingga aku kekenyangan seperti sekarang. Tapi,tetap saja... Aku di suruh ini-itu sedangkan dia? Entah ngapain dengan ponselnya itu. Ish!

Begitu aku sampai di kelasku -yang sebagian tema-temanku pada keluar- aku langsung duduk. Changmin dan hyukie memberondongiku pertanyaan.

"yak! Kenapa kau baru menampakkan dirimu sekarang?"

"kau di suruh apa saja sama choi seonsaeng?"

"kau tak di marahi kan sama dia,karena kau bersembunyi di kolong meja?"

"apa saja yang dia suruh padamu?"

"aish! Berhenti bertanya padaku! Aku sedang pusing" ku telungkup kan kepalaku di atas meja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka membuatku tambah pusing.

"kami mencemaskanmu kyunie" ucap hyukie.

Ponselku bergetar,kurogoh ponsel dari saku rok seragam. Satu pesan dari jae eonni.

.

.

**From : Jaejoong Eonni Yeoppo**

.

**Kyuna~ Gwencana?**

.

.

Aku tersenyum. Apakah Jae eonni merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Yah,mungkin saja. Kan kami kembar. Aku pun membalas pesan jae eonni.

.

.

**To : Jaejoong Eonni Yeoppo**

.

**Nan gwencana,eonni**

.

.

"Ah,kyunie. Tadi kim kibum -ketua osis- bilang ada rapat ketua kelas di ruang osis,sepulang sekolah"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku,"aku malas sekali,hyukie. Akan aku suruh jungsoo untuk menggantikan aku saja"

"Kau ini lupa apa bagaimana? Wakilmu,teman sebangku mu itu kan tidak masuk. Lagian,tadi kibum bilang yang harus ikut rapat harus kau. Tak boleh di gantikan orang lain"

"Kenapa snow white itu ikutan menyebalkan seperti guru sinis itu sih?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku mengikuti rapat yang sama sekali tak penting. Tentang jalan-jalan ke pulau jeju 2 bulan lagi. Hanya rapat seperti itu,kenapa aku harus wajib hadir? Kurasa semua orang tertular virus menyebalkan yang dipunya guru sinis itu.

Setelah turun dari bus,aku masih harus berjalan sedikit untuk mencapai rumahku. Hotel itu memang sudah menjadi rumahku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Eomma dan appa bekerja di german -berlin- jadi sudah tidak tinggal disana. Setahun 2-3 kali mereka akan datang kesini. Atau saat liburan sekolah,aku dan jae eonni kan liburan kesana.

"Hai!"

Aku menghentikan langkah. Menatap ke depan. Berdiri seorang namja yang sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya,menyapaku. Namja itu adalah ahujussi mesum. Aku sedikit tak percaya saat dia menyapaku. Untuk apa dia menyapaku? Aku memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. Pakaian yang di kenakannya sekarang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan kemarin. Sekarang dia berpenampilan kasual. Dengan kaos hitam berkerah rendah-celana jins biru-sepatu kets hitam. Dia terlihat sangat-sangat tampan dan muda. Apakah dengan pakaian bisa membuatmu berbeda seperti ini?

Namja itu tersenyum,dan aku cukup terpesona dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan namja itu. Tunggu? Kenapa aku mendengus? Cih,aku seperti guru sinis itu saja.

Eh? Kenapa aku bisa teringat pada dia lagi? Aigo~ Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan.

Kembali ke pertanyaan namja tampan yang berdiri di depanku ini. Kenapa dia harus memulai obrolan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu? Tentu saja aku pulang sekolah. Ini kan sudah malam. Memangnya aku mau berangkat ke sekolah di malam hari seperti ini? Memangnya ada sekolah yang buka di jam ini? Sekolah hantu? Tak ada pertanyaan yang lain kah?

Ah! Aku tersentak. Ya ampun cho kyuhyun,kenapa dirimu jadi sensitive seperti ini sih? Itukan hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Kau kan hanya tinggal menjawabnya saja. Pasti sikap mu ini lahir sejak kau menjadi tahanan guru sinis itu. Sepertinya kau harus jauh-jauh dari dirinya,cho kyuhyun.

"Boleh kita mengobrol sebentar?" Namja tampan itu kembali bertanya,mungkin dia jengah karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dia lontarkan.

Aku memasang wajah datarku,sedikit membungkukkan badan "maaf aku dilarang mengobrol dengan orang asing" kembali meneruskan jalanku melewati namja iitu.

Baru beberapa langkah,namja itu menyusul dan menghadangku,"kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kkita berkenalan terlebih dahulu" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya,"namaku jung yunho"

Aku menatap wajahnya dan tangan nya bergantian. Di wajahnya tak tersirat dia akan berbuat jahat padaku. Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya "cho kyuhyun"

Yunho kembali tersenyum,"senang berkenalan denganmu cho kyuhyun" mmelepas genggaman tanganku "kita sudah berkenalan. Jadi bukan orang asing lagi kan? Bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku,pukul 19.00. "Okey,kita mengobrol"

.

.

.

.

.

Kami mengobrol di restoran hotel. Aku memesan steak daging dan yunho memesan kopi.

"Jadi,kau ingin mengobrol apa yunho-ssi?" Aku memulai pembicaraan,karena hingga pesananku telah terhidang di aaatas meja,yunho belum membuka suaranya. Mungkin aku agak kurang ngajar karena berbicara informal padanya yang lebih tua dariku. Tapi,dari awal dia juga bicara informal padaku. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Kau sekolah di seoul high school?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Mulutku penuh dengan daging sapi.

"Kelas berapa?"

Aku tersenyum. Yunho bertanya tentangku,ini pasti hanya pemanasan sebelum inti yang ingin bertanya tentang jae eonni. Dari awal aku melihatnya kemarin,aku sudah menyadarinya kalau namja bernama jung yunho ini,tertarik dengan uri eonni yang cantik jelita itu. Menarik,akan kuganggu dia. Kekeke~

"Kelas dua"

"Kelas 2,berarti usiamu kini 17 tahun"

"Ne,bagaimana dengan dirimu yunho-sii? Berapa usiamu?"

"32"

Oh~ beda 15 tahun. Cukup jauh. Tapi,di zaman seperti ini sudah biasa menikah dengan namja atau yeoja yang lebih tua jauh. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pernikahan? Ada apa dengan otakmu cho kyuhyun? "Apa kau bekerja?"

"Ne"

"Dimana?"

"Jung corp"

Jung corp? Itukan perusahaan besar. Perusahaan makanan ringan yang sering aku beli. Oh~bukan dia bernama jung yunho. Berarti keluarganya sendiri yang memililki perusahaan itu. "Kau pemilik perusahaan jung?"

yunho menggelengkan kepalanya,"bukan. Pemiliknya ayahku"

Jae eonni~ keluarga namja ini kaya. Jangan kau sia-siakan.

"Kau tinggal disini? Di hotel ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"iya,kau tinggal disini. Aku sering melihatmu dan mm,saudaramu berkeliaran di sini di jam-jam yang cukup janggal. Seperti sekarang"

"Geure? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku kesini mencari ahjussi-ahjussi kaya?"

Yunho tertawa. "Aku dari dulu selalu menginap di hotel ini,dan hotel ini sangat ketat aturannya. Kau tak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam hotel ini kalau dirimu memakai seragam sekolah seperti sekarang. Kecuali kau memang sudah tinggal disini. Dan kulihat semua karyawan disini mengenalmu dan mereka memanggilmu nona. Kau pasti keluarganya yang mempunyai hotel ini. benarkan?"

Aku terkesan dengan jawaban yunho.

"Jadi yang bersamamu kemarin itu,mm apa dia saudaramu?"

Aku hampir saja menyeringai di depan yunho. Tebakkanku benar. Dia pasti akan bertanya tentang jae eonni. "Yang mana?"

"Yang Kemarin"

"Kemarin yang mana?" Kekeke~ kuusili kau. "Ah,yang mendorong troly barang kah?"

"Bukan,yang kemarin makan denganmu"

"Yang mengepel lantai?"

Yunho tampak frustasi,dia mengcebik bibirnya,"yang makan denganmu disini,kemarin malam. Yang memakai baju berwarna putih. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang,wajahnya sangat cantik seperti boneka. Kulitnya indah bagai porselin"

Aku tak sanggup lagi,kini aku tertawa. Yunho benar-benar sudah terpikat denga jae eonni. Dia menjabarkan jae eonni sedetail itu. Kena kau~

Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Kau memancingku"

Aku mengangguk,"dan pancinganku berhasil. aku dapat ikan yang besar" aku kembali tertawa.

"Jadi yeoja itu saudaramu?" Dia kembali bertanya

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saja?" dia tampak kesal padaku,dan itu sangat menyenangkanku.

"Ne,dia saudaraku"

"Namanya?"

"Cho jaejoong,uri eonni. Kakak kembarku"

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya,mungkin dia terkejut dengan perkataanku. "Kalian kembar"

Aku mengangguk,"sampai disini saja obrolan kita. Sudah waktunya aku sebagai pelajar,mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sekolah beri. Sampai berjumpa lagi jung yunho-ssi" aku melambaikan tangan sebelum meninggalkan restoran.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf kalau banyak typo,aku ngepost tanpa di edit lagi. Apa chapter ini cukup panjang? Cukup panjangkan? hahaha

.

.

Makasih yang udah ngereview,lagi-lagi maaf ngga bisa membalasnya satu-satu.

Makasih untuk ~ ermagyu - shin min young - hibiki kurenai - jaesekundes - ratnasparkyu - evilkyu - HeroKyu - anin arlunerz -Guest - Guest - wonnie - lintang - dee - my babywonkyu - Guest - moemoet ~

Maaf kalau ada yang belum disebut :(

•

•

Jangan lupa untuk ngereview ya. Itu sangat berarti bagiku untuk menambah semangat meneruskan fanfic ini :D

Makasih :D


	4. Chapter 4

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah,sepertinya mood jae eonni sedang tidak baik. Dia mengatakan malas untuk membuat sarapan. Jadi kami berdua sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja di restoran hotel. Pagi ini aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis,jadi aku memesan pancake dengan madu serta susu cokelat. Sedangkan jae eonni memesan sandwich daging asap dengan teh melati. Kami makan dengan tenang dan damai.

Ketenangan dan kedamaian yang kami berdua rasakan hanya sebentar. Karena kedatangan Jung yunho. Yang datang menghampiri kami dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Dengan pakaian kerjanya -kemeja putih,jas coklat,celana coklat,pantofel putih- membuatnya tampak berkilau.

Kulirik jae eonni yang melengoskan pandangan ke arah sandwichnya.

"Hai!"

"Hai yunho-ssi!" Balasku yang mendapat lirikkan tak percaya dari jae eonni.

Yunho memandang jae eonni dan masih mempertahankan senyum menawannya. "Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Jae eonni menggelengkan kepala dengan samar,tapi masih bisa ku tangkap.

"Wuah,sayang sekali. Untuk kali ini tidak"

Yunho sepertinya kecewa,tersirat dari wajahnya. "Gwencana,tapi lain kali aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian kan?"

"Yah,lain kali"

Yunho duduk di meja sebelah.

Aku kembali memakan pancake dan dari sudut mataku,yunho sedang memesan sarapan pada waiter tapi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari jae eonni. Begitu sweet. Sedangkan jae eonni,aku merasa dia tahu dipandangi dengan intens oleh yunho,dan dia pura-pura tak tahu dan tak peduli.

"Kyuna,kalau kau sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita segera berangkat"

Aku mengangguk.

Kami berdua pergi,sebelum yunho sempat membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Kekeke~ sepertinya,kau harus berjuang dengan extra untuk menahlukkan uri eonni,jung yunho-ssi.

Kami berjalan ke halte menunggu bus.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan namja tadi kyuna?"

Aku mengangkat alis dan mataku melebar memandang jae eonni. Oh~ jae eonni yang memulai pertanyaan tentang yunho. Menarik sekali kedua orang ini. Pasti diam-diam jae eonni juga suka lagi dengan yunho. Wuah,aku jadi penasaran.

Bus jurusan ke sekolah kami datang. Aku dan jae eonni masuk dan duduk di bangku bersebelahan.

"Kyuna,kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Eonni penasaran?" Tanyaku. Aku ingin tahu responnya. Kalau dia menjawab 'iya' berarti jung yunho itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tidak"

"Ya sudah"

Tak lama bus berhenti di halte depan sekolah,kami turun dan mulai berjalan memasuki sekolah. Banyak hagsaeng yang juga baru datang.

"Eonni,kau benar-benar tak penasaran dengan namja itu?"

Jae eonni mendelik menatapku,"memangnya aku terlihat penasaran dengan dia?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku,saat di bus dia terlihat penasaran. Tapi,kenapa sekarang terlihat biasa saja dan terkesan acuh? Sebenarnya jae eonni itu memiliki perasaan sedikit tidak ya ke yunho?

"Namanya jung yunho,eonni?"

"Kenapa kau memberi tahuku?"

"Jung eonni,JUNG" aku menekan kata terakhirku.

"Okey,marga dia jung,lalu kenapa dengan marga jung kyuna?"

"Eonni tahu merk snack yang sering kita makan kan?"

"Apa hubungan dengan snack yang kita makan dengan marga jung?"

"Keluarganya yunho-ssi,keluarga jung itu yang memiliki perusahaan snack yang sering kita makan eonni"

Jae eonni menganggukkan kepala,"memangnya kenapa kalau keluarganya dia pemilik perusahaan itu?"

Aku menatap jae eonni tak percaya. Mulut ku saja sampai terbuka "eonni,kalau keluarganya dia pemilik perusahaan besar itu berarti dia adalah orang kaya. Orang kaya eonni"

"Kyuna,aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Aku tahu,perusahaan itu besar dan pastinya dia orang kaya. Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

Oh,tuhan aku frustasi. "Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja,kalau aku menjadi dirimu eonni. Aku di dekati namja tampan dan kaya seperti jung yunho itu,aku akan senang sekali. Aku tidak akan menolak..."

Bruk! Kepalaku di pukul dengan benda keras.

"Aish!"aku mengusap-usap kepalaku,sungguh ini sakit. Siapa yang berani memukulku sih? "Yak!" Aku berbalik dan siap untuk mengomel. Mulutku sudah terbuka,saat melihat siapa pelakunya,mulutku otomatis tertutup. Bisa tidak sih,satu hari saja aku tak melihatnya?

Pelaku yang memukul kepalaku adalah guru sinis itu. Dia memandang angkuh padaku dan matanya seakan-akan berbicara 'kau berani denganku?'

Tentu saja aku berani,kalau saja kau bukan guruku.

"Pagi seonsaengnim" sapaku dan jae eonni

"Suaramu tidak enak di dengar,seperti kaleng rombeng yang di tendang di pasar kau tahu"

Ish,suara merdu begini di bilang kaleng rombeng. Kuping dia bermasalah apa? Aku melihat buku tebal yang di bawa oleh tangan kanannya. Jangan bilang dia memukulku dengan buku itu? Pasti. Kalau tidak dengan apa lagi?

"Ulurkan kedua tanganmu"

"Ne?"

"Sekarang cho kyuhyun"

Buat apa sih? Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke depan.

Guru sinis ini meletakkan buku tebalnya di tangan kananku dan tas kulit hitamnya di gantungkan di tangan kiriku. Aku menatap ke dua tanganku yang sudah berisi benda-benda berat.

"Bawakan ke ruanganku. Ayo,jalan!"

Aku menghela nafas. Pagi-pagi aku sudah sial.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi! Pagi kyuni"sapa hyukie.

Aku hanya melirik sahabatku ini dengan pandangan malas.

"Oh,kau tadi habis dari ruangan choi seonsaeng ya?"

Aku langsung menatap hyukie,"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah,aku mendengar dari para hagsaeng. Kau tahu,kau sudah menjadi trending topic beberapa hari ini. Yah,kau dan choi seonsaeng"

"Ne? Aku dan choi seonsaeng? Apa tak salah hyukie?"

Hyukie menggelengkan kepala,"aku juga tak mengerti. Para hagsaeng terutama para sunbei mengatakan ada kejanggalan-kejanggalan antara kalian berdua. Mereka bilang kalian tampak seperti sepasang kekasih"

"Yak! Dari mana datangnya gosip itu eoh? Aku dan guru itu sepasang kekasih? Mana ada seorang namja yang memperlakukan kekasihnya bagai pesuruh? Katakan padaku. Ada tidak!" teriakku membuat semua temanku pada memandangiku dengan heran.

"kyunie,bukan aku yang membuat gosip itu. Aku hanya mendengarnya"

"hyukie,lain kali kau jangan mendengar gosip murahan seperti itu"

"okey,tapi kau jangan marah padaku"

"aku tak marah padamu hyukie. Aku marah dengan gosip itu. Dari mana asalnya gosip itu bisa terbuat?"

"mungkin karena kau selama ini tak pernah terlihat dekat atau memiliki kekasih kyunie. Kau kan selalu menolak namja-namja yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Dan mungkin para hagsaeng yang melihat kedekatanmu dengan choi seonsaeng menjadikannya awal mula gosip itu"

"apa menurutmu aku harus mencari seorang kekasih? Agar gosip tentang aku dan dan choi seonsaeng hilang?"

"untuk apa kau mencari seorang kekasih? Banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau tinggal pilih saja,mana yang mau kau pacari"

Aku berfikir,siapa namja-namja yang menyukaiku. Oh,itu banyak sekali. Tapi,aku harus memilih satu orang saja. Yah,untuk menutupi gosip yang tidak benar itu. Aku dan choi seonsaeng sepasang kekasih? Oh itu tak mungkin sekali. Ada juga dia bos dan aku pesuruhnya. "bagaimana dengan lee donghae?"

"yak! Kau mau kuhajar apa! Dia sudah menjadi kekasihku" seru hyukie kesal.

Aku lupa,"mianhae. Aku lupa. Lagian,tinggi badannya donghae kurang. Aku harus mencari namja yang tinggi"

"kau menghina kekasihku?"

"ini fakta hyukie"

"dasar kau evil kurang ajar. Kau dengan shim changmin saja"

"changmin? Ah,dia sangat tinggi. Tapi,aku tak mau dengan namja yang lebih cinta makan dari pada yeoja. Lagian dia sahabat kita kan"

Aku masih memikirkan siapa namja yang akan kujadikan kekasih. Meskipun bel masuk telah berdering,aku masih saja berfikir. Tak fokus dengan semua pelajaran. Aku hampir mengenal semua hagsaeng namja di sekolah ini,mulai dari kelas 1-kelas 3. Tapi,tak ada satu pun dari mereka membuatku tertarik.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru keluar dari lift menuju ke restoran. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang,aku tadi sudah mengajak jae eonni untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi,dirinya menolak. Lebih memilih untuk tidur siang ketimbang makan. Yah,aku tahu ini hari sabtu. Waktunya pelajar seperti kami untuk beristirahat. Dengan pakaian rumahku -sweter putih lengan panjang,celana pendek seatas dengkul,sandal jepit- dengan rambut ku buat cepol dengan poni yang menjuntai di dahi. Aku mulai memasuki restoran yang penuh dengan para tamu.

Mungkin karena ini weekend dan ini waktunya makan siang. Mataku berkeliling mencari tempat kosong. Sepertinya tak ada. Mungkin di luar -di balkon- masih ada sisa bangku untukku. Saat aku baru melangkah menuju ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon,ada yang memanggilku.

"kyuhyun-ah!"

Aku mencari suara yang memanggilku,ternyata jung yunho. Dia tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu meja yang terletak di tengah restoran. Dia melambaikan tangannya untuk membuatku menghampiri dirinya.

"hei,akhirnya kau menampakkan dirimu! Aku sudah kemari 2x dengan ini,tapi tak melihat kau ataupun saudaramu. Kau tidak sarapan?" serunya saat aku sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"wuah,secepat ini kah kau akrab dengan orang lain? Ini baru ketiga kalinya kita berbincang" aku menduduki bangku di depan yunho.

"wae? Ada yang salah dengan itu? Tak apa kan kalau aku akrab dengan dengan calon iparku sendiri"

"ne? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Kau tadi mengatakan calon ipar? Nugu? Na?" jari telunjuk tangan kananku menunjuk ke dadaku sendiri.

"iya,kupingmu tak bermasalah kok. Memang kau calon iparku. Kalau aku menikah dengan jaejoong,kau pastinya akan jadi iparku kan? Memangnya jaejoong punya saudara selain kamu,kyuhyun-ah?"

"Terserah padamu. Kau sudah pesan makan siang?"

"belum,aku menunggumu"

"menungguku atau menunggu jae eonni?" aku memperhatikan sekitar. Semua waiter ataupun waitres sedang sibuk. Bahkan sampai managernya ikut membantu. "sepertinya mereka sibuk. Kau mau pesan apa yunho-ssi?"

"oppa. Panggil aku oppa,yunho oppa"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan perlahan untuk menatapnya,"bermimpi sana. Cepat katakan kau ingin pesan apa? Nanti akan aku pesankan langsung ke dapurnya"

"ckk,samakan denganmu saja"

"okey" aku berjalan ke dapur.

"nona kyuhyun,ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"ne,aku dan temanku pesan ingin makan paket siang ahjussi. Bisa kau buatkan 2 porsi?"

"ne tentu saja"

"meja 25 ya ahjussi"

"ne,nona"

Aku langsung ke bar yang berada tak jauh dari dapur. Bar yang terlihat oleh pengunjung restoran. Aku meracik jus orange 2 gelas.

"oh,nona kyuhyun. Kau jangan membuatnya sendiri" seru bartender.

"gwencana,aku tahu kalian sibuk" aku menuangkan ke dalam gelas. Dan membawanya ke luar ke meja yang tadi aku tempati.

"gumawo!"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"jadi,bisakan kau menceritakkan segalanya tentang saudaramu itu"

Aku berfikir,"aku akan memberitahukan segalanya tentang uri eonni,setelah kau memberitahukan segalanya tentangmu. Deal?"

"okey,deal!"

Makan siangnya datang. Kami mulai memakan makanan.

"ceritakan tentang dirimu"

"aku anak tunggal. Dan tinggal di daerah myeondong,itu rumah ku sendiri hasil kerja kerasku bekerja. Orang tuaku berada di jepang. Dan,kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau mengenal namja itu? Di dari tadi melihat kemari"

"yang mana?"

"sebelah kiri kita,yang duduk di pojok dengan seorang yeoja"

Aku menengokkan kepala,untuk melihat siapa namja yang dikira yunho. Wuah! Dunia kenapa begitu sempit eoh? meskipun hari ini libur sekolah,kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengan dirinya? Yah,dia adalah guru sinis itu. Choi siwon. Dan siapa yeoja di sebelahnya? Kekasihnya kah? Hebat sekali yeoja itu,bisa tahan dengn perilaku guru sinis. Itu patut di ancungi jempol.

"kau kenal?" tanya yunho.

Aku kembali memakan makananku. Dan menganggukkan kepala,"yeah,kenal"

"nugu? Kekasihmu kah? Kekasihmu sedang selingkuh ya?"

"kekasih? Aniya! Dia guruku di sekolah"

"geure? Masih muda sekali. Tapi kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu? Itu bukan tatapan seorang guru pada muridnya"

"sok tahu!"

"yak! Aku kemana-mana lebih tua di bandingmu!"

"arraso ahjussi"

"tapi tak setua itu"

Aku tertawa. "kau membuatku bingung. Kau bilang kau lebih tua kemana-mana tapi kenapa kau tak mau kupanggil ahjussi?"

"sudah. Lupakan. Ceritakan tentang jaejoong"

"aku dan jae eonni hanya kami di keluarga,tak ada adik ataupun kakak. Dan kau sudah tahu,kami berdua tinggal di sini. Orang tua kami tinggal di german,berlin"

"aku single. Tidak punya kekasih dan belum pernah menikah sama sekali"

"pentingkah itu?"

"tentu saja itu penting! Banyak namja yang sudah menikah akan berbohong kalau dirinya single di depan yeoja cantik"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "kau benar. Tapi,kau memang single kan? Tak sedang berbohongkan?"

"haish! Tentu saja! Lihat mataku,apa aku berbohong atau tidak"

"okey,okey. Aku percaya"

"lalu jaejoong masih single kah?"

"jae eonni,masih free setahuku. Kalaupun dia mempunyai kekasih,tentu saja aku orang yang pertama kali di beri tahu kan olehnya"

"kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan hati jaejoong kan adik ipar?"

"ne,ahjussi"

"yak!"

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi,ladies!" sapa yunho saat aku dan jae eonni melewati resepsionis. "bagaimana kalau pagi ini,aku mengantar kalian pergi ke sekolah? Eotte? Ide yang bagus kan? Kalian tak usah susah payah naik bus,tinggal duduk manis di dalam mobilku"

Aku harus menahan tawaku dan menyamarkannya menjadi batuk tak wajar. Ini kah gaya seorang ahjussi untuk merayu seorang gadis? Kyeopta~

"shi..."

"tawaran yang bagus. Aku cukup lelah pagi ini. Kita naik mobil yunho-ssi saja ya,eonni" aku memberikan puppy eyes pada je eonni.

Jae eonni yang tadinya ingin menolak,langsung menyerah saat melihat puppy eyesku. Kekeke~

"kajja!"

Kami menaikki mobil yunho yang mewah. Aku langsung buru-buru duduk di belakang,"eonni kau duduk di depan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku duduk di depan,nanti aku mabuk kendaraan"

"aku tak mau duduk di depan kyuna"

"ey,masa kau memperlakukan yunho-ssi sebagai tukang taxi? Duduk depan eonni. Tak sopan lho. Nanti kalau eomma tahu,kau akan di marahinya" aku menakut-nakuti.

"arraso" jae eonni pasrah.

Yunho memberikan senyum terima kasih padaku,aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebarku.

Entah karena yunho menyetir dengan aman atau karena tak ingin buru-buru sampai. Perjalanan dari hotel ke sekolah menjadi lebih lambat 15 menit. Kurasa asumsiku yang kedua. Dia tak ingin buru-buru sampai karena ingin menikmati moment duduk berdampingan dengan jae eonni. Oh,sweet~

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Jae eonni langsung melepas sealbelt,dan turun. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun terhadap yunho. Dan yunho kecewa.

Aku turun,begitupun yunho ikut turun. Aku tersenyum,"gumawo"

"perlu aku jemput?"

"kalau kau memang ingin menjemput,jemput saja. Terima kasih tebengannya" aku masuk ke dalam sekolah.

.

.

Pelajaran kelima dan keenam adalah matematika. Yah,kau tahu siapa guru yang mengajarnya kan? Guru sinis itu. Entah apalagi yang akan di perbuat padaku. Aku berdoa semoga hari ini berlalu dengan cepat tanpa harus di sinisin oleh nya. Amin~

Doaku terkabul. Yeah~ guru sinis itu tak berbuat reseh sama sekali selama jam pelajarannya. Choi seonsaeng hanya kebanyakan diam dan tak banyak omongan seperti dulu saat pertama kali mengajar di kelasku. Choi seonsaeng hanya menatap ku selama beberapa detik beberapa kali. Sedikit aneh,tapi lumayan lah. Hari ini aku cukup senang dengn sikap anehnya itu. Semoga saja sikap anehnya itu datang setiap hari. Aku kan jadi tenang dan damai.

Bel istirahat datang. Teman-temanku merapikan meja mereka.

"sekian untuk hari ini. Cho kyuhyun,ikut aku"

Bahuku langsung terkulai lemas. Kenapa doaku tak pernah terkabul tuhan? Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah diriku tuhan? Ratapku. Aku langsung berdiri,berjalan dengan malas ke luar. Mengikuti choi seonsaeng berjalan.

Di lorong lantai dua,tempat para angkatanku anak kelas 2. Mereka semua -ya benar- mereka semua memandangiku dan choi seonsaeng dengan kengingintahuan mereka yang besar. Bahkan hagsaeng yang berada di dalam kelaspun pada berdiri dan melongok ke luar. Jangan bilang apa yang hyukie katakan benar. Para hagsaeng ini menggosipiku dengan guru sinis ini! Yang benar saja!

Srak!

Pintu di buka dan aku masuk setelah choi seonsaeng.

"duduk,dan kau baca ini. Buat 20 soal dari apa yang kau baca" dia melempar buku yang telah terbuka serta kertas dan bolpoint.

Aku pun duduk dan mulai membaca. "apa seonsaengnim tahu tentang gosip yang beredar di sekolah saat ini?" aku membuka pembicaraan. Memang,aku cukup penasaran. Apa choi seonsaeng juga mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar? Gosip tentang dirinya.

"memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka mendengar gosip?" ucapnya datar. Menatapku dengan pandangan malas.

"oh,saya kira anda tahu"

"jangan membicarakan gosip. Baca dengan benar"

Guru sinis ini tidak tahu gosip beredar. Mulut gatal sekali ingin menceploskan gosip itu. Aku ingin tahu reaksinya kalau tahu dirnya di gosipi denganku. Apa dia akan kesal dan mencari orang-orang yang membuat gosip dan memaki mereka? Atau dirinya tak terima dan mengatakan ke semua orang kalau gosip itu tak benar dan memperkenalkan yeoja yang kemarin makan siang dengannya sebagai yeojachingunya. Hohoho~ menarik sekaali kalau reaksinya seperti itu. Dia tak akan menunjukkan wajah datarnya teruskan?

Aku cepat-cepat membaca dan menulis pertanyaan di kertas folio kosong. "selesai~" aku menyerahkannya pada choi seonsaeng.

Choi seonsaeng membaca pertanyaanku dengan serius.

"para hagsaeng menggosipi anda"

"sudah ku bilang padamu aku tak tertarik dengan gosip"

"mereka menggosipi anda berpacaran dengan saya"

Bola matanya yang tadi bergerak membaca tulisanku langsung terhenti. Menurunkan kertas folio dan menatapku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 4 datang

.

.

Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran aku belum sempet buat ngedit...

Makasih yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview :D

.

Makasih banyak buat shin min young - Ny cho evil - sparkyumihenecia - ermagyu - rii-ka - everadit - kimfida61 - rikha-chan - dazzledaisy - Augesteca - AniesLoveWonkyu - Guest - cho kyuna - evil kyu - vira - ratnasparkyu - lintang - moetmoet

.

Maaf lagi-lagi nggak bisa ngebales review kalian satu-satu.

Maaf kalau ada yang belum kesebut atau aku salah menulis :)

.

.

Review kalian sangat berarti untukku,membuatku untuk semangat menulis dan mengepostnya cepet-cepet :D


	5. Chapter 5

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Flashback~

.

.

"apa yeoja itu yang membuatmu menjadi lebih sering melamun?"

"jangan ikut campur jiwon"

"manis,apa dia lebih muda dariku? Mm,kelihatan seperti itu. Bawa saja ke depan eomma dan appa. Mereka pasti akan diam saat kau membawa yeoja itu. Mereka tidak akan membuat list kencan buta untukmu lagi oppa"

"dia masih sangat muda. Aku terlalu tua untuknya. Dia... Dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku"

"yah,dia bisa mendapatkan namja yng lebih muda darimu tapi tak bisa lebih baik darimu oppa"

"aku tak baik untuknya jiwon"

"apa yang membuatmu merasa tak pantas untuknya? Selain umurmu"

"aku terlalu kaku"

"yeah,kau benar. Lalu?"

"aku membuatnya untuk membenciku"

"bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"kau ingat dengan penampilanku dulu?"

Jiwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "yah,dulu saat pertama kali kau menjadi guru. Penampilanmu sangat buruk. Dengan rambut klimis dan kau sisir kebelakang,kacamata tebal,dan memakai dasi yang terlihat mencekik di lehermu itu. Kau terlihat sangat tua bahkan lebih tua ketimbang appa. Belum lama ini kau merubah semua penampilanmu kan? Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau merubah penampilanmu karena yeoja itu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "aku bertemu dengannya saat dia menjadi murid baru di sekolah. Saat itu aku sedang berada di perpustakaan dan dia datang,duduk di depanku. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada hagsaeng yang pernah berani untuk duduk di dekat. Karena imageku di sekolah itu adalah guru paling killer. Tapi dia dengan santainya duduk di depanku membaca buku. Tak terpengaruh dengan diriku menatapnya,terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Saat dia merasa di tatap dengan intens olehku,dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya membalas menatapku. Dan dia tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya padaku dan memberikan sedikit bungkukkan.

"Dan saat itu aku tahu aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan hagsaeng itu. Aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya. Dan ternyata dia begitu populer,sangat populer. Maka dari sana lah aku mulai merubah diriku,agar sepadan dengannya. Tapi,meski aku sudah merubah penampilanku seperti ini,dia tak pernah menganggap aku ada. Bahkan sejak aku menjadi guru matematika untuk kelasnya. Dia tak menatapku seperi hagsaeng yeoja yang diam-diam memandangku dengan tatapan memuja.

"mungkin tuhan mendengar keluhku tiap hari,hingga tuhan bosan. Dan memberikkan aku jalan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Di suatu pagi,aku tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan dia. Dan dia mengeluarkan kata-kata tak pantas yang dia keluarkan untuk seorang guru. Dan menurutku itu sebuah peluang. Aku memberikan dia detensi. Dan setelah itu aku selalu menyuruhnya ini itu.

"Setiap hari aku selalu mencarinya dan membuat berbagai alasan agar dia ada di sampingku dan aku bisa memandanginya. Setiap hari aku selalu menyuruhnya dengan berbagai tugas di kantorku agar aku bisa merekam berbagai ekspresi manisnya di ponselku. Setiap hari aku selalu membuatnya kesal. Agar dia selalu memikirkanku,meski harus memikirkan kejelekkanku. Tapi tak apa,asal dia memikirkanku setiap hari. Aku rela jika di benci olehnya,setidaknya aku ada di fikirannya tiap hari itu sudah membuatku senang setengah mati"

"lalu kenapa kau bilang,kalau dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu oppa? Kalau kau memang menyukai sebesar itu padanya?"

"aku terlalu tua untuknya. Kami berbeda 12 tahun,itu jaraknya yang sangat jauh"

"umur tak jadi masalah oppa. Bahkan ada yang sampai menikah padahal jarak mereka lebih jauh darimu dengan yeoja itu,20 tahun"

"aku terlalu kaku. Aku tak bisa mengekspresikan diriku seperti orang kebanyakkan. Dan terutama,dia tidak menyukaiku. Mana ada rasa suka padaku? Ada juga dia benci setengah mati padaku. Dan lihat,namja yang sedang makan dengannya. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasihkan? Dan mungkin saja mereka memang sedang menjalin kasih. Aku sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan sebelum mengatakannya jiwon. Dia tampak bahagia dengan namja itu"

"katakan saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Kau akan merasa lebih baik saat kau telah mengatakan isi hatimu. Meski nanti akhirnya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan,setidaknya kau nanti di masa yang akan datang kau tidak menyesal"

.

.

~Flashback end~.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa aku melakukan kegiatanku yang sangat kusukai,memanggil kyuhyun ke ruanganku. Entah kenapa tadi di kelas,aku memikirkan perkataan jiwon dan kyuhyun serta namjachingunya. Membuatku sangat frustasi. Aku takut di saat aku jujur mengatakan perasaanku,dia akan mengatakan kalau dirinya tengah menjalin asmara dengan namja bermata musang yang kemarin. Tapi,kalau aku tak jujur aku takut nanti aku akan menyesal,seperti yang dikatakan jiwon padaku kemarin.

"selesai~" seru kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku dia menyerahkan kertas folio yang sudah penuh sebagian dengan tulisannya yang rapi. Aku menatap tulisan itu dan tak benar-benar membacanya.

"para hagsaeng menggosipi anda" Aku melirik kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

Apa dengannya? Dari tadi ingin berbicara gosip padaku. "sudah ku bilang padamu aku tak tertarik dengan gosip" "mereka menggosipi anda berpacaran dengan saya"

Bola mataku yang tadi bergerak tak menentu membaca tulisan kyuhyun langsung terhenti. Menurunkan kertas folio dan menatapnya. "coba ulangi"

"mereka menggosipi anda berpacaran dengan saya" lalu dia menambahkan buru-buru,"bukan saya yang dalang semuanya"

Aku menatapnya dan dia juga membalas tatapanku. Hingga bel masuk berdering.

"kembali ke kelasmu" Dengan wajah kecewa -entah kecewa kenapa- kyuhyun menuruti perintahku. Dia keluar dari ruanganku dan menutup pintu.

Aku masih memandangi pintu itu selama beberapa menit. Memikirkan kembali dengan perkataan kyuhyun yang langsung terngiang-ngiang di fikiranku. 'mereka menggosipi anda berpacaran dengan saya'. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Aku mengambil ponsel,membuka kunci dan langsung terlihat wallpaper kyuhyun yang kuambil diam-diam beberapa hari kemarin saat aku menyuruhnya mengoreksi ujian kelas tiga. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku menekan ponsel,untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"ne,oppa!"

"jiwon,,"

"ne?"

"di sekolahku ada gosip yang beredar"

"ung? Gosip? Kau sekarang suka bergosip?"

"aniya,ini gosip tentangku. Tentangku yang kata mereka sedang berpacaran dengan yeoja kemarin itu"

"..."

"jiwon,kau masih disanakan?"

"oh,,"

"kenapa kau tak berkomentar apa pun? Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu"

"oppa!"

"eum,,"

"sepertinya tuhan memberimu jalan lagi untuk mendekati yeoja itu"

"aku juga berpendapat seperti itu. Tapi,aku tak mungkin melangkah lebih jauh mendekati dirinya kan? Dia sudah memiliki kekasih"

"aku mau bertanya,oppa. Siapa yang menggosipimu kalau kau dengan yeoja itu berpacaran?"

"para hagsaeng"

"hagsaeng? Kalau para hagsaeng yang menggosipi dirimu dan yeoja itu,berarti itu termasuk dengan teman-teman yeoja itukan? Kalau teman-teman yeoja itu sampai menggosipi dirinya denganmu,berarti yeoja itu belum mempunyai kekasihkan? Kalau yeoja itu memiliki kekasih,mana mungkin teman-temannya menggosipi dirinya denganmu. Benarkan? Intinya sekarang,yeoja itu single. Dan karena dia single berarti kau bisa bebas mendekati yeoja itu,oppa. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Bahkan tuhan pun memberikanmu dua kali jalan untuk kau melangkah mendekati yeoja itu"

Aku terdiam. Mencerna perkataan yeodongsaeng kandungku. Perkataannya sangat masuk diakal. Benar,kyuhyun pasti masih single. Dan tak mungkin teman-temannya menggosipi kyuhyun jika kyuhyun sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi kenapa aku masih ingin menyangkalnya? Kenapa aku masih enggan untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengannya?

"aku seorang seonsaengnim,jiwon"

"lalu?"

"dia hagsaengku"

"ya,lalu?"

"jiwon. Tak mungkin seorang seonsaengnim memacari seorang hagsaengkan? Bukannya itu melanggari peraturan yang ada?"

"oppa! Memangnya di sekolah ada peraturan yang menjelaskan kalau seorang seonsaengnim tak boleh memacari hagsaengnya? Katakan padaku,pasal berapa peraturan yang melarang hubungan itu?"

"tak semua peraturan tertuliskan"

"ah,jadi ini peraturan tak tertulis? Peraturan tertulis saja kadang orang melanggarnya. Apalagi peraturan yang tak tertulis?"

"jadi kau menyuruhku untuk melanggar peraturan?"

"ya ya ya. Aku tahu kau adalah mr. disiplin. Benar? Hahaha,sekali-kali melanggar peraturan kan tak apa oppa. Atau perlu kau memakai kekuasaanmu sebagai pemilik sekolah itu,untuk tidak ada larangan para seonsaengnim yang ingin berpacaran dengan para hagsaengnya? Sepertinya,pilihan terakhir itu sangat patut untuk di coba. Tak akan ada yang berani melarangmu kan?"

"bagaimana kalau appa tahu,aku berbuat sewenang-wenang seperti itu? Bisa-bisa di cabut kembali diriku sebagai pemilik sekolah ini"

"oppa,kau tahukan bagaimana appa itu? Appa lebih khawatir kau tidak akan menikah-menikah dan tak memberi appa dan eomma cucu. Ketimbang kau berpacaran dengan hagsaengmu itu. Sudahlah,sana kau kejar yeoja hagsaeng itu. Tak usah memikirkan lagi statusmu sebagai seorang seonsaengnim"

.

Pib!

.

Jiwon memutuskan sambungan dengan seenaknya,aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku menanggapi sikapnya yang tak sopan itu. Kulempar ponselku ke sofa samping.

Kusandarkan badanku dan kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Aku sungguh menyukai kyuhyun,bahkan aku merasa aku sangat mencintai nya. Sehari tak melihat kyuhyun,seperti ada yang kurang di hariku. Makanya aku paling tak dengan yang namanya dengan liburan sekolah. Aku tak bisa melihat kyuhyun. Aku suka dengan mata karemelnya,makanya aku paling betah memandang matanya. Aku suka memandang wajahnya,setiap aku melihatnya dia bisa merubah seribu wajah dalam beberapa menit. Dan itu sangat manis. Aku suka saat dia berbicara,meski kalau denganku dia akan berbicara dengan sangat sinis. Tapi aku suka. Dan yang paling aku suka saat dia tersenyum padaku,meski sekarang ini dirinya tak pernah menunjukkan senyum manisnya lagi sejak aku mulai suka memerintah ini-itu terhadapnya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bersandar di samping mobilku yang terpakir di halaman sekolah. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berdering beberapa yang lalu. Para hagsaeng berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan langkah ringan. Beberapa hagsaeng yang berjalan melewati diriku membungkuk memberi salam,aku hanya menanggapi salam mereka dengan anggukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun terlihat oleh pandangan mataku. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan kakak kembarnya,jaejoong. Kadang mereka tertawa lepas,terlihat obrolan di dominasi oleh kyuhyun. Bibirku melengkung sedikit,meski aku tahu tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau diriku sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya yeoja itu,cho kyuhyun.

"cho kyuhyun" aku paling suka memanggil nama lengkah yeoja ini. Entah kenapa. Terdengar sangat baik di pendengaranku.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah begitu pula dengan jaejoong. Mereka berdua menatapku. Dan aku tahu tahu arti pandangan kyuhyun padaku. Dia merasa sangat malas dan tak suka. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana dia suka di panggil olehku? Setiap aku memanggil dirinya,aku selalu memerintah seperti layaknya bos.

"cho jaejoong,kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu. Saya ada perlu dengan adikmu"

Aku bisa melihat kyuhyun membuang nafas dengan berat. "eonni,kau pulang lah duluan"

Jaejoong melirik ke samping,"yak,kau menyuruhku pulang dengan ahjussi mesum itu sendirian?"

Ahjussi mesum? Aku melihat siapa yang dimaksud dengan ahjussi mesum. Di depan gerbang sekolah,terparkir mobil eum... mobil audy A6. Mewah. Disamping mobil berdiri seorang namja dengan stel pakaian kantoran oh... bukannya itu namja bermata musang yang kemarin makan dengan kyuhyun?

"kau tak mengkhawatirkan diriku,kyuna? Bagaimana kalau ahjussi mesum itu menculiku? Dan membawa aku pergi keluar negeri. Lalu aku di jual,organ-organ tubuhkku di ambil. Lalu.."

"eonni! Yunho-ssi tidak seperti itu! Aish! Kenapa kau selalu berfikiran negativ padanya? Yunho-ssi itu namja baik-baik. Aku ulang. Dia namja baik-baik. Yunho-ssi bukan ahjussi mesum. Dan dia tak mungkin membawamu kabur dan menjualmu. Duh,eonni. Kenapa kau membayangkan nya sejauh itu? Kau kebanyakkan nonton dorama sih. Kurangi menonton dorama tak penting. Sana kau hampiri yunho-ssi. Kasian dia harus menunggu eonni yang lelet" kyuhyun mengomel panjang kali lebar,tanpa ada jeda. Dalam satu tarikkan nafas. Hebak sekali yeoja ini. Lalu dia mendorong jaejoong.

Jaejoong bermuka masam,tapi dirinya menuruti kyuhyun untuk menghampiri namja yang kyuhyun panggil yunho.

"Jadi anda ada perlu apa dengan saya?"

"masuk ke dalam mobil,kita berbicara tak disini"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dengan muka yang di tekuk berkali-kali menghampiri yunho.

"kyuhyun?" tanya yunho.

"kyuna lagi ada perlu dengan salah satu seonsaengnim. Kenapa? Kalau tak ada kyuna kau tak mau mengantarku pulang?"tanya jaejoong kesal.

"ne? Aniya!" yunho menggerakkan kedua tangannya panik. "aku hanya bertanya. Ayo,masuk ke dalam" yunho membukakan jaejoong pintu. Lalu dirinya berlari untuk masuk ke dalam. "mau makan dulu?"

Jaejoong melirik yunho. "aku tak lapar"

"bagaimana kalau makan eskrim? Aku tahu tempat eskrim yang enak" tawar yunho.

Mata jaejoong langsung berbinar saat mendengar kata eskris yang keluar dari mulut yunho. "eskrim? Aku mau!"

Yunho menyeringai. Tadi dirinya sempat berbalas pesan dengan kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun mengatakan kalau mau membujuk jaejoong dengan cepat adalah dengan cara menyodori jaejoong dengan eskrim. Pasti jaejoong akan sangat senang sekali.

'sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada kyuhyun. Yang telah memberitahuku kesukaan jaejoong dan meninggalkan kami berdua seperti ini'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 datang ~~~

.

Maaf kalau banyak typo,no edit

.

Sekarang sudah pada tahukan kenapa siwon suka sekali berkata sinis dan memerintah ini itu ke kyuhyun.

Dan siapa yeoja yang makan dengan siwon pun aku udah jelasin.

Tinggal momen WonKyu dan YunJae aja ya?

Sabar ya. Kekeke~

.

.

Makasih udah mau baca fanfic gaje aku satu lagi.

Makasih udah yang mau ngereview.

Makasih ~ shin min young - everadit - Allyna Kyuzumaki - WonKyuPet - rii-ka - Ny cho evil - zizahchoi - Augesteca - rikha-chan - vira - Guest - rosalinda cho - ratnasparkyu - shin jira - sella - meotmeot - nona icecream AniesLoveWonkyu - Ryeona ~

.

Maaf kalau ada yang belum kusebut atau ada tulisannya yang salah :)

.

Review kalian sangat berarti untukku :D


	6. Chapter 6

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Choi seonsaeng membawaku ke salah satu kafe bakery yang terletak di daerah distrik gangnam. Dan entah kenapa dirinya memilih sebuah meja yang berada di pojokkan dalam kafe. Kami terdiam cukup lama,hingga pesanan datang pun tak ada satupun dari kami membuka suara. Akupun hanya diam menanti,karena yang mengajak kemari dan ingin berbicara kan seonsaeng ini.

Aku melirik choi seonsaeng yang duduk di depanku. Masih betah untuk berdiam diri. Ha-ah! Sebenarnya choi seonsaeng mengajakku ke kafe dan duduk di pojokkan seperti ini untuk apa? Untuk melihatnya berdiam diri seperti ini?

"Sam,,"

Choi seonsaeng menatapku. Entah apa arti tatapan tajam yang dia layangkan untukku. Aku tak bisa membaca arti tatapannya itu. Apalagi dengan raut wajah yang sangat datar itu. "Mengenai gosip yang kau katakan"

Gosip? Ah! Aku mengerutkan dahiku menatap choi seonsaeng lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari tahu guratan wajah datar yang di tunjukkan choi seonsaeng. Marah kah dia dengan gosip yang tak dia suka itu? Ja-jangan bilang dirinya ingin memarahiku perihal gosip itu benar. Pasti dia akan memarahiku. Pasti! Meski aku sudah mengatakan kalau bukan diriku penyebar gosip yang tak enak itu. Choi seonsaeng pasti tak peduli.

"Aku ingin semua itu..."

"Tenang saja sam,saya akan menemukan penyebar..."

"Dirubah menjadi fakta"

"...gosip. ne?!"

"Kau mendengarku kan"

"Bisakah anda ulangi sam?" Coba ulangi. Sepertinya kuping menangkap kata-kata yang ganjil. Seperti...

"Gosip yang kau katakan,aku ingin merubahnya menjadi fakta"

Sepertinya bukan telingaku yang salah menangkap. Apa choi seonsaeng salah mengucapkan kata? Sepertinya,benar. Choi seonsaeng salah mengucapkan kata. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sadarlah cho kyuhyun. Tak mungkin choi seonsaeng mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Sangat tak mmungkin. Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Sam,apa anda salah mengucapkan kata? Mungkin yang ingin anda katakan adalah menyuruh saya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menyebarkan gosip. Benarkan?"

"Aku sudah berkata dua kali cho kyuhyun. Tak mungkin kau tak menangkap apa yang ku katakan. Coba ulangi apa yang tadi aku katakan"

Aku memejamkan mata,menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum berkata,"Gosip yang kau katakan,aku ingin merubahnya menjadi fakta" aku mengulangnya. "Maksudnya apa sam?" Tanyaku tak mengerti. Benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud kalimat choi seonsaeng. Pasti ada maksud lain kan? Tak mungkin seperti yang aku bayangkan ini kan? Choi seonsaeng memintaku menjadi... oh tuhan! Tak seperti apa yang kubayangkan kan? Aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Kau sudah kelas dua high school cho kyuhyun dan kau adalah ketua kelas yang selalu menjadi peringkat pertama di kelasmukan. Kau tak bodoh,aku tahu. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku katakan"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku,"apa anda meminta saya untuk benar-benar menjalin hubungan seperti gosip yang beradar"ucapku perlahan.

"Itu kau pintar"

"Tapi,sam. Ini semua hanya gosip belaka. Ini semua hanya dugaan para hagsaeng yang tak tahu apa-apa. Anda jangan terlalu diambil hati. Saya yang akan mengatakan ke para hagsaeng untuk tak membicarakan semua ini lagi"

"Aku suka dengan gosip ini. Aku suka para hagsaeng menduga-duga seperti ini. Aku suka di gosipi denganmu. Maka karena itu aku tak ingin semua ini hanya gosip belaka. Aku ingin semua ini adalah fakta. Karena aku menyukaimu"

"Ne?"

"Aku menyukai,ah anni. Aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun"

Blank! Otakku langsung blank. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan harus berbuat apa. Yang kulakukan hanya menatap namja yang berstatus seonsaengnim dengan bingung.

"Mulai hari ini kita sepasang kekasih"

"Ne? Tapi. Tapi saya belum mengiyakannya"

"Memangnya kau mau menjawab apa? Tentu kau harus menjawab iya kan?"

"Tapi,,"

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus. Mulai hari ini kita sepasang kekasih"

.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Kau mau eskrim apa?" Tanya yang berdiri di samping yunho,mengetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Berfikir. Melihat satu persatu eskrim yang berjejer rapi di jaejoong yang sangat imut,menurut yunho. Dan dirinya harus menahan diri untuk tidak menculikk jaejoong ke negeri antah berantah dan tak berpenduduk.

"Aku mau eskrim vanila dengan toping coklat yang sangat banyak dan jangan lupa taburi kacang mede. Porsi jumbo"

"Pesan dua. Yang satu porsi kecil saja" ucap yunho. "Ayo kita duduk"

Jaejoong langsung melangkah ke salah satu meja yang berada di dekat jendela kafe dan yunho duduk di lama pesanan mereka datang. Dengan sangat semangatnya jaejoong melahap eskrim yang berada di depan mata.

"Eotte? Enakkah?" Yunho tersenyum sangat lebar melihat betapa lahapnya jaejoong memakan menganggukkan kepala,mulutnya kini penuh dengan eskrim.

"Ini enak sekali ahjussi!"

Yunho yang tadinya tersenyum sangat lebar,langsung berwajah sangat datar saat jaejoong memanggilnya ahjussi. "Panggil aku yunho saja,jae-ah"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "kenapa aku harus memanggilmu yunho? Sepertinya memanggilmu ahjussi lebih cocok untukmu"

"Panggilan ahjussi terlalu tua untukku"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya,sendok eskrim masih berada di dalam mulut mungilnya dan kedua mata mengerjab dengan sangat imutnya. Bahkan yunho mesti meneguk saliva berulang kali. "Bukannya kau memang sudah tua?"

Skak!

Jung yunho mati kutu. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tak bisa menandingi kepolosan seorang cho jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah,aku lupa bertanya padamu kyuna,bagaimana kemarin? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan choi seonsaeng padamu?" Tanya jae eonni saat ini kami berada di dalam mobil yunho,dirinya lagi-lagi ingin mengantar kami -atau lebih tepatnya,ingin mengantar jae eonni- ke sekolah. Jae eonni menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatapku.

"Yah,ada beberapa hal yang dia bicarakan" jawabku. "Lalu bagaimana kencan kalian?"

"Kencan? Kami tidak berkencan kyuna. Hanya memakan eskrim saja" jawab jae.

Aku melihat yunho yang sedang menatapku lewat kaca,meringis. Sepertinya kencan kemarin gagal.

Mobil yunho berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah,jae eonni lagi-lagi pergi tanpa berterima kasih ke yunho. Dan yunho hanya menatap pasrah ke arah jae eonni. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Yunho keluar mobil,begitu pula diriku. "Kemarin gagal"

"Ckk,bagaimana bisa gagal yunho-ssi? Aku kan sudah memberitahukan mu kartu as untuk meluluhkan jae eonni"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku dengan nama saja. Tapi jae tak mau tetap ingin memanggilku ahjussi. Dan saat itu aku langsung membatu tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

"Yak! Semua kan butuh proses. Kalau saat ini jae eonni maunya memanggilmu dengan panggilan ahjussi. Kau harus tetap menerimanya. Mungkin di waktu depan jae eonni akan berhenti memanggilmu ahjussi,saat dia sudah jadi milikmu. Lagian,kalian kan memang beda sangat jauh. Jadi wajar saja jae eonni memanggilmu ahjussi. Kau kan sudah tua"

"Berhenti mengataiku tua kyuhyun-ah! Kemarin jae juga mengatakan kalau aku tua"

"Benarkah? Hahaha,selamat ya"

"Haish! Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Yang dimaksud choi seonsaeng itu,gurumu yang kemarin makan dengan seorang yeoja di restorankan? Kalian berdua kemarin pergi kemana? Kencan?"

Aku menjentikkan jariku. Aku baru ingat. Yeoja. Choi seonsaeng kemarin makan dengan seorang yeoja. Aku lupa bertanya,apa hubungan mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih kah? Atau lebih dari itu. Kalau lebih dari sepasang kekasih,untuk apa choi seonsaeng memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Apa dia berniat untuk selingkuh?

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Bahuku di dorong. "Kenapa kau jadi melamun?"

"Anniya. Aku masuk dulu ya,sebentar lagi bel masuk berdering. Makasih atas tumpangannya yunho-ssi"

"Ne,"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat melangkahkan kaki mendekati kelasku. Kenapa kelasku hening ya? Tak ada suara apapun yang keluar keluar dari dalam. Perasaan bel masuk belum berdering. Aku melihat sekitar. Masih banyak hagsaeng yang berkeliaran di lorong. Tapi,kenapa kelasku sepi? Apa belum ada teman-temanku yang datang? Tapi,masa iya?

Aku membuka pintu kelas perlahan,mengintip situasi di dalam kelas. Semua temanku sudah datang dan duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Wajah mereka menunduk ke atas meja. Aneh. Ada apa dengan mereka. Tapi,tunggu! Kenapa semua bangku sudah terisi? Aku melongokkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menduduki bangkuku?

Oh,tuhan! Untuk apa sih guru satu itu duduk di bangkuku? Hari ini kan tak ada pelajaran dirinya. Mau apa lagi?

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan,sebelum memasuki kelas. Saat suara langkah sepatuku menggema di dalam kelas,serempak semua menatapku. Dan aku bisa melihat hampir semua temanku menghembuskan nafas lega,terutama jungsoo yang kini duduk di sebelah choi seonsaeng. Wajahnya jungsoo yang berbinar melihat kedatanganku.

"Kau telat" ucap choi seonsaeng.

"Saya tak telat,bel saja belum berbunyi sam"

"Park jungsoo,kau ke kelas 2-2. Bilang ke lee donghae,untuk tak membuat keributan di kelas. Dan suruh mereka untuk mengerjakan soal di hal 78. Sekarang"

Dengan kecepatan kilat,jungsoo berlari keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan tugas di berikan choi seonsaeng.

"Hari ini,song seonsaengnim tak masuk. Kalian buka buku paket sejarah. Diam dan baca"

Teman sekelasku langsung buru-buru mengambil buku paket sejarah dan membacanya atau pura-pura menunduk membaca padahal mata mereka jelalatan melihat ke arahku dan choi seonsaeng.

"Kau tak duduk?"

Aku menghela nafas lalu duduk di bangku jungsoo. Bel masuk saja masih berdering 15 menit lagi,kenapa guru ini menyuruh kami untuk membuka buku pelajaran? Korupsi waktu namanya ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Kelasku langsung hening. Hening yang aneh. Hening yang membuat semua telinga teman-teman kelasku di pasang dengan baik. Yah,aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka menguping pembicaraan aku dan choi seonsaeng.  
"Ne"

.

Diam.

.

"Kau tak menanyaiku?"

Aku menolehkan kepala menatapnya. Sedangkan choi seonsaeng duduk miring dengan badan yang di sandarkan di dinding,dengan kaki kiri yang di tumpangi di kaki tangan dan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada bidangnya. Menatapku dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

"Menanyai apa?"

"Menanyai aku sudah sarapan atau belum"

Mwo? Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Haruskah?

"Cepat tanyakan padaku" perintahnya.

"Anda sudah sarapan sam?" Tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Anniya. Tanpa kata sam. Dan tanpa kata formal"

"Ne?" Apa katanya? Tanpa kata formal? Yak! Bagaimanapun kan ini di sekolah. Lagipula dirinya kan seorang seonsaengnim. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak bicara formal padanya. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawah.

Dengan gerakkan sangat cepat choi seonsaeng menarik lenganku,membuat tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya. Menahan tengkukku dan meraup bibirku dengan bibir tipis miliknya.

"Hump!"

Kini sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggangku untuk merapat pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya terus melumat bibirku dengan rakus.

Aku bisa mendengar pekikkan tertahan dan tarikkan nafas yang tercekat dari teman sekelasku.

Choi seonsaeng melepas ciuman,terdapat benang saliva yang terjulur keluar dari kedua mulut kami. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Otakku masih memproses apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu,kalau kau tak mau aku menciummu lagi di tengah umum seperti ini cho kyuhyun" tangan tergerak untuk menghapus saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. "Aku masih menunggu pertanyaanmu"

Aku mengerjap mata berulang kali,mencoba untuk fokus. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Apa ini efek berciuman dengannya? "Ne?"

"Tanyakan aku apa aku sudah sarapan atau belum. Tanpa ada panggilan sam dan tanpa bicara formal padaku"

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyaku perlahan dengan suara sangat pelan.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Garis rata bibir tipis choi seonsaeng melengkung sedikit ke atas. Apa dia sedang tersenyum padaku?

"Sudah" jawabnya dengan pelan juga. Pipi kiriku diusap dengan sangat lembut. "Besok jika aku menanyai kau sudah sarapan atau belum,atau aku menanyakan apapun kepadamu. Kau harus dan sangat wajib untuk bertanya kembali padaku. Mengerti cho kyuhyun?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Dirinya benar-benar mampu menghipnotis diriku hanya dengan tatapan mata dan suara yang terdengar sangat lembut dan terdengar hangat di telingaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku dapat menebak,teman-teman sekelasku pasti akan mengerubungi diriku. Karena sejak guru tak tahu diri itu menciumku di depan mereka,teman-temanku mencuri lirik padaku. Dan benar saja,dalam hitungan detik mereka berkumpul mengeliling mejaku dan jungsoo.

"Kalian sudah jadian?"

"Benar-benar jadian?"

"Sejak kapan kyunie?"

"Setahuku kemarin kau mengatakan ingin memiliki kekasih agar gosipmu dengan choi seonsaeng mereda. Kenapa kau malah benar-benar jadian dengannya kyunie?" Tanya hyukie. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan blind date untukmu"

Aku hanya memberikannya cengerin lebar.

"Jangan menyengir seperti itu padaku!"

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?"

"Katakan sejak kapan kalian berdua jadian"

"Baru kok. Aish! Sudah lah. Kalian semua bubar. Kalian tak pada ke kantin apa? Kalian tak lapar apa?"

"Bilang saja kau mau ketempat choi seonsaeng dan makan siang berdua dengannya. Iyakan?"

"Berisik!"

"Cho kyuhyun!"

Aku dan teman sekelasku serempak menengok ke asal suara yang memanggil namaku. Dan ternyata sang guru tak tahu diri itu yang memanggilku.

"Seonsaengnim tercintamu datang menjemputmu,kyunie" bisik hyukie pelan,sangat pelan. Hingga aku saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Aku hanya mendengus. Seonsaengnim tercintaku? Aigo~

Aku berjalan mendekati guru tak tahu diri ini,diikuti dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari teman-teman sekelas yang sangat kepo. (Wkwkw,maaf)

"Ayo,keruanganku"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangannya. Tak seperti biasa,guru menyebalkan ini tak duduk di sofa yang berada di depanku,tapi malah duduk di sebelah. Benar-benar di sebelahku. Sangat-sangat dekat denganku. Hingga lengan beserta kaki kiriku berdempetan dengan lengan dan kaki kanannya. Membuatku meremang.

Choi seonsaeng mengeluarkan kotak makan dari kolong meja. Menyerahkan sepasang sumpit dan sendok garpu padaku.

"Aku yang membuat sendiri. Ayo,dimakan" choi sensaeng membuka kotak makan yang berjejer di depanku. Sangat banyak jenis makanan yang terhidang. Dan terlihat sangat lezat.

"Anda yang membuat semuanya?"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa formal denganku,cho kyuhyun"

"Tapi,ini masih di lingkungan sekolah sam"

"Aku tak peduli. Dan tak akan ada yang berani melarangmu. Jadi gunakan bahasa informal denganku. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne"

"Anak pintar" choi seonsaeng menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Ckk,seperti anak anjing saja diriku.

Aku memakan bekal makanan choi seonsaeng. Hmm,benar-benar lezat. Hebat sekali dia bisa membuat semua ini sendirian. Beruntung yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Tak usah bersusah payah untuk membuat makanan,kalau mempunyai suami seperti dirinya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Aku menolehkan kepala kearahnya dan menggelengan kepala.

"Lalu siapa yang memasak selama ini untukmu?"

"Tentu saja jae eonni" dan para chef di hotel,tambahku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok,aku akan memasakkan makan siang untukmu? Kurasa itu ide bagus"

"Ne? Anniya. Anda tak harus..."

Jari telunjuknya menekan bibirku,untuk menghentikan ucapanku. "Kubilang apa cho kyuhyun? Gunakan bahasa informal padaku"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Dan jarinya pergi dari mulutku. "Tak harus memasak untukku. Itu akan sangat merepotkan"

Choi seonsaeng menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sama sekali tak merepotkan untukku. Aku malah senang jika harus membuatkan bekal makanan untukmu. Jadi,kau tak boleh menolaknya. Arrachi!"

Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan dirinya mengusap lembut suraiku. Entah kenapa aku menyukai akan sentuhannya padaku.

"Ayo,ini dimakan" choi seonsaeng ingin menyuapi diriku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala menolak. Tentu saja aku menolak. "Anni,aku bisa memakannya sendiri"

Dirinya hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan memakannya sendiri. "Ah,hari sabtu kau ada acara?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi,bertanya untuk apa choi seonsaeng bertanya tentang itu?

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Apa maksud gelengan kepalamu itu?"

"Aku tak ada acara hari sabtu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari sabtu nanti,keluargaku mengadakan pesta barbeque. Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke sana"

.

Butuh beberapa detik untukku memproses kata-kata yang terucap tadi.

.

Ne? Pesta barbeque? Dengan keluarganya? Mwoya?! Akan dianggap apa aku ini oleh keluarganya? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 6 datang ~~~

Maaf kalau banyak typo. No edit XD

Maaf ya,kalau aku akhir-akhir ini telat ngepost fanfic. Soalnya,beberapa hari ini aku kerja lembur dari pagi-malam. Bahkan di hari libur pun aku di wajibkan untuk lembur. Hahaha,atasanku yang gila ngasih aku jadwal untuk lembur hampir tiap hari XD

Maklum saja,aku kerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta yang berada di jakarta utara. Jadi hari liburku sangat beda dengan orang kebanyakan. Ini saja aku baru libur,setelah mendapat jadwal untuk dinas malam selama 2 hari. Hahaha,kok jadi curcol? XD

Anggap saja itu tak penting XD

.

.

Makasih ya yang udah mau ngebaca fanfic abal ini dan juga mau ngereview. Makasih banyak :D

Makasih untuk ~ riii-ka - WonKyuPet - Ny cho evil - everadit - AnisLoveWonkyu - ermagyu - Kayla WonKyu - tarrysmeot - - Augesteca - Allyna Kyuzumaki - shin min young - Kimfida61 - zizahchoi - Shin jira - ratnasparkyu - vira - meot-meot - evil kyu - nona icecream - lintang - wonkyu ~

.

Maaf ya kalau ada yang belum kesebut namanya atau aku menulis namanya salah :D

.

Review kalian sangat berarti untukku :D makasih

.


	7. Chapter 7

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pul..." Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah wajahku dengan sangat tepatnya. "mwoya!"

Jae eonni tengah berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangan di tolak ke pinggangnya yang ramping. "Kau ini saudara kembarku bukan sih?"

Mwoya! Apa maksud perkataan jae eonnie sih? "Apaan sih eonni? Memangnya kau kemana saat aku dilahirkan beberapa menit setelah dirimu eoh? Kau tak melihat proses eomma melahirkan diriku?"

Jae eonni mengambil bantal yang terjatuh di dekat kakiku dan memukul dengan meng-gajah buta. "Yak! Kau kira saat aku lahir aku mengerti apa kau akan dilahirkan setelah diriku? Kau kalau bertanya yang benar kenapa kyuna!"

"Eonni! Appo! Geumanhe!" Aku berusaha melindungi kepalaku dari serangan gajah kurus yang cantik satu ini. Meski tubuhnya kurus tapi kekuatannya mengalahkan seekor gajah.

"Cepat katakan padaku! Apa kau ini saudara kembarku atau bukan eoh? Kenapa saat berita kau jadian dengan choi seonsaeng aku harus mendengarnya dari teman-teman sekelasku. Kenapa coba? Jawab aku kyuna!"

"Arra,,arra aku akan menjawab. Tapi,kau jangan terus memukul seperti ini eonni!"

Jae eonni berhenti memukulku.

Aku mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap jae eonni yang masih memasang raut wajah kesalnya. Kedua tanganku masih terangkat melindung kepalaku. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba jae eonni kembali memukul.

"Malhae"

"Ne benar aku jadian dengan choi seonsaeng"

Kedua tangan jae eonni terangkat hendak memukulku kembali,aku menundukkan kepala dan melindungi kepalaku.

"Eonni! Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku baru jadian dengannya kemarin. Jinjja! Aku tak bohong!" Aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke atas ke arah jae eonni.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahu? Kenapa aku harus tahu dari orang lain kyuna? Kau tahu kau sangat keterlaluan padaku" jae eonni mengerucutkan bibirnya,kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Miane,eonni" aku memeluk jae eonni. Kini jae eonni terisak di bahuku. Air matanya merembes seragam sekolahku.

"Hiks... harusnya hiks... aku yang harus hiks... tahu terlebih dahulu... hiks"

"Ne,eonni. Miane" aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada jae eonni. "Tadi malam sebenarnya aku mau cerita padamu eonni. Tapi,kan kau sudah tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum aku pulang. Dan besokkan harinya,saat kau bertanya,aku tak mungkin kan menjawab pertanyaanmu disaat ada yunho-ssi,yang tak ada hubugannya dengan kita" tapi dimasa depan namja itu akan menjadi kakak iparku. "Aku baru saja mau menceritakkannya padamu saat ini"

"Geure?" Jae eonni mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kalau begitu ceritakkan semuanya padaku" jae eonni sudah berubah moodnya. Menjadi cerah. Dan menarik lenganku untuk duduk di sofa. " kenapa kau mau dengan choi seonsaeng kyuna? Diakan sudah tua. Kau seharusnya mencari yang masih muda dengan umur yang terpaut tak jauh darimu. Bukannya kau memacari seorang seonsaengnim di sekolah kita kyuna!"

Ha-ah. Ini lah kejelekkan jae eonni. Katanya dia mau mendengar ceritakku. Tapi,malah dirinya mengansumsi dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Aku hanya menganggukkan dan menggelengkan kepala saja mendengarkan perkataanya yang sangat hiperbola ini. Dirinya mengoceh tanpa tanda koma atau titik.

"Kenapa kamu mau saja menjadi kekasih dia kyuna? Apa bagusnya choi seonsaeng?" Tanya jae eonni

Ya ya ya. Kau bertanya eonni? Pasti kau akan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Oh ya,choi seonsaeng memang tampan,kuakui itu"

Benarkan!

Jae eonni menganggukkan kepala menyetujui jawabannya sendiri. "Dan dia pintar. Tentu saja. Choi seonsaengkan seorang seonsaengnim" lalu jae eonni menggelengkan kepala dengan kasar. "Tapi,tetap saja! Choi seonsaeng memang tampan. Tapi,sayangnya sudah berumur. Kita berbeda belasan tahun dengannya kyuna. Saat kau mempunyai anak nanti dengan dirinya. Kau masih muda sedangkan dirinya? Aish! Pasti sudah loyo" (aku ketawa ngakak nulis ini)

Aku mengulum tawaku. Hahaha,benarkan apa kataku. Jae eonni sukanya berkata hiperbola. Belum apa-apa sudah memikirkan anak. Aku saja saat ini masih tahapan seorang kekasih. Hanya seorang kekasih,yang bisa putus kapan sajakan? Lalu untuk apa jae eonni membayangkan aku dan choi seonsaeng memiliki seorang anak? Aigo~ itu masih sangat jauh eonni!

Dan bla bla bla! Ocehan jae eonni yang sudah kesana kemari tak jelas,menjadi dongengan bagiku. Dongengan pengantar tidur. Maaf eonni,bukannya aku sebagai dongsaeng bersikap kurang ajar tak mendengar nasihatmu. Tapi,kau tak membuatku untuk berkata sama sekali. Jadi aku lebih baik tidur saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil choi seonsaeng berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah dengan taman yang sangat luas yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Aku melihat sekeliling dari dalam mobil. Wuah,luas sekali.

"Kau tak merasa gugup atau apa?"

Aku membalik badan untuk menatap choi seonsaeng. Sedangkan choi seonsaeng menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. "Gugup? Tidak sama sekali. Hmm,haruskah aku merasa gugup?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Atau aku bisa mengatakan calon mertuamu dan calon keluargamu kelak"

"Calon mertua? Calon keluargaku kelak? Anni! Yang benar,aku akan bertemu dengan keluargamu. Itu saja" ucapku sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangan. "Lalu,mm... apa kita hanya akan berada di dalam mobil seharian?"

"Ayo turun"

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Kepalaku mendongak menatap betapa besarnya rumah yang berada di depanku yang menjulang tinggi. Tanganku di genggam oleh telapak tangan lebih besar dariku dua kali lipat dan sangat hangat. Aku melirik kebawah,ke arah tangan ku yang terkait dengan tangan choi seonsaeng.

"Ayo,masuk"

Kami memasuki rumah mewah nan besar itu. Dan betapa panjangnya lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tamu depan dengan ruang keluarga mereka. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapainya. Dan begitu sampai di ruang keluarga,aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran begitu banyak orang disana. Mm,mungkin sekitar dua puluhan orang. Mereka memakai pakaian yang sangat berkelas dan terlihat sangat mahal. Aku melirik pakaian yang kukenakan. Skirt jeans hitam-tanktop hitam-sweater berkerah sabrina putih. Dengan rambut panjang yang kugerai. Penampilan khas remaja high school.

"Oh,wonnie oppa!" Seorang yeoja memanggil atau lebih tepatnya berteriak saat melihat choi seonsaeng. Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kami.

Seoang yeoja berlari menghampiri kami,atau lebih tepatnya ke arah choi seonsaeng. Ketika sudah berada tepat di depan kami,aku bisa mengenali yeoja ini. Dia adalah yeoja yang waktu itu makan dengan choi seonsaeng di restoran hotel.

Aku memandang yeoja itu dari atas hingga bawah. Memang tak sopan tapi,aku sangat penasaran. Yeoja ini sangat cantik dan anggun,bagai seorang putri bangsawan. Sangat cocok jika di sandingkan dengan choi seonsaeng. Sepertinya benar,yeoja ini mungkin kekasih atau lebih dari kekasihnya choi seonsaeng buktinya,yeoja ini ada berada di acara keluarganya choi seonsaeng.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Tunggu!

Kalau yeoja ini berada disini,dia melihatku yang sedang digandeng seperti ini. Apakah yeoja ini akan mengamuk? Menjambak-jambak rambutku lalu mencakar-cakar kulit muka mulusku ini? Oh,tuhan! Jangan sampai apa yang aku bayangkan tadi menjadi sadar aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangan choi seonsaeng.

"Kyu,"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku kembali. Ne? Dia memanggilku apa? Choi seonsaeng memanggilku kyu? Aku menengadahkan kepala melihatnya yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya melihatku. Yap,perbedaan tinggi badan kami yang lumayan jauh. Tidak hanya perbedaan umur saja yang jauh,tapi tinggi badan pun aku dan dia sangat berbeda,20 cm. Aku dengan tinggi badan 160 cm sedangkan dirinya 180 cm. Tinggiku hanya sebatas pundak lebarnya itu.

"Kenalkan,choi jiwon"

Mwo? Choi? Marganya choi! Jangan bilang yeoja ini sudah berstatus istrinya choi seonsaeng! Mwonde! Aku bisa mati dibunuh disini. (Sepertinya bukan hanya jaejoong yang hiperbola. Kyuhyun juga sangat hiperbola XD)

"Yeodongsaeng ku"

Eh?! Yeo-yeo-yeodongsaeng? Aku menatap wajah yeoja yang diakui choi seonsaeng sebagai yeodongsaengnya, dengan seksama. Ah,mereka berdua memang mirip satu sama lain. Dengan alis yang sama-sama tebal. Dan garis wajah yang tegas. Aish,betapa bodoh pemikiranku tadi.

"Hai,calon kakak ipar! Senang melihatmu kembali" jiwon-seperti yang tadi choi seonsaeng perkenalkan- menarik tangan kananku yang tadi tertaut dengan tangan kakaknya,menyalamiku dan memberikan senyuman lebar yang sangat cantik. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Dan oh,panggil aku jiwon saja. Meski aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu,tapi kau tetap saja calon kakak iparku"

Okey,sudah berapa kali dia menyebutkan calon kakak ipar? Memangnya aku mau menikah dengan kakaknya ini?

"Siwonnie," sepasang suami istri -mungkin- menyeruak keluar dri kumpulan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sepasang suami istri yang terlihat sangat berkelas dan berwibawa. Mereka mendekat. Dan memandangiku dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran.

Ah,waktunya melihat pnjuukkan.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasih choi seonsaeng? Jawabannya adalah aku tak mau menjadi pesuruhnya lagi. Kalau aku menolak,otomatis dia akan kesal padaku dan pastinya akan memberikan lebih banyak tugas yang seharusnya bukan aku yang mengerjakkan. Dan yang kedua aku mau saja diajak kerumahnya yang katanya choi seonsaeng sedang berkumpul kelurganya,aku mau melihat bagaimana reaksi keluarganya terutama orangtuanya saat melihat diriku. Diriku yang merupakan seorang pelajar dan apalagi aku adalah murid yang diajar oleh anaknya itu

Katakan saja aku jahat. Tapi,menurutku aku bukannya jahat,tapi cerdik. Saat ini aku memang sedang single,jadi aku menerima saja permintaan choi seonsaeng itu. Dengan menjadi kekasih choi seonsaeng aku jadi memiliki keuntungan-keuntungan tersendiri. Salah satunya,aku mendapatkan makan siang gratis bikinan choi seonsaeng dan menjadi kekasih namja yang tampan seperti dirinya. Siapa yang akan menolak?

Lalu untuk urusan apa aku mencintainya atau tidak? Hmm,untuk yang satu itu aku tak bisa menjelasknnya sekarang. Mungkin saat ini aku menjadi kekasihnya karena memikirkan keuntungan-keuntungan yang bisa kudapatkan. Tapi,dimasa yang akan datang? Mana aku tahu,aku mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Masa depan,siapa yang bisa menebaknya? Untuk sekarang ini aku hanya bisa melangkah di jalan yang telah tuhan berikan.

"Siapa agassi ini?"

"Kekasih woonie oppa,eomma"

Ah,mereka orangtua choi seonsaeng. Aku memperhatikan raut wajah nyonya choi dengan penasaran. Biasanya seorang eomma pasti akan memiliki reaksi yang berlebihan ketimbang seorang appa. Raut wajah nyonya choi berubah. Yah,berubah. Tapi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

Wajah nyonya choi langsung berseri-seri,terlihat sangat senang sekali. Apa lagi dengan matanya yang sangat ketara bahagia.

Matak langsung menatap tuan choi yang berdiri di samping nyonya choi. Berharap mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda. Reaksi marah,murka atau apalah. Yang penting bukan reaksi seperti nyonya choi tunjukkan.

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat melihat raut wajah tuan choi yang... mm,datar. Datar? Kenapa wajahnya datar? Ha-ah,aku jadi tahu dari mana asal datangnya raut wajah datar choi seonsaeng. Keturunan langsung dari tuan choi ternyata. Aish,kenapa harus wajah tuan choi datar? Kenapa harus datar? Aku kan jadi tak bisa membaca apa yang sedang tuan choi rasakan.

"Sepertinya,kita harus membubarkan para tamu" suara berat tuan choi memecahkan konsentasiku yang asyik membaca raut wajahnya dan istrinya.

Eh? Apa tadi kata tan choi? Tamu? Siapa tamu disini? Aku kah? Tapi... Tadi tuan choi berkata 'para tamu'. Kalau kata 'para' di pakai berarti itu lebih dari satukan? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Apa mereka yang memenuhi ruangan ini adalah tamu? Bukan sanak keluarga choi? Aku jadi tak mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian,'para tamu' sudah dibubarkan oleh tuan dan nyonya choi dengan baik-baik. Dan kini,aku-choi seonsaeng-jiwon-tuan dan nyonya choi tengah duduk di ruangan keluarga yang kini sepi.

Aku dan choi seonsaeng duduk berdampingan,dan entah kenapa choi seonsaeng duduk sangat dekat dan rapat denganku. Padahal,sebelahnya masih sangat luas. Jiwon duduk di single sofa. Tuan dan nyonya choi duduk di depan aku dan choi seonsaeng.

"Siwonnie,seharusnya kau katakan pada eomma jauh-jauh hari kalau kau akan datang kemari dengan membawa kekasihmu. Jadi eomma tak perlu lagi membawa rekan-rekan bisnis appamu dengan membawa anak gadis mereka. Eomma kan jadi tak enak pada kekasihmu ini"

"Maafkan aku eomma"

"Nah,jadi siapa namamu agassi? Hmm,tampaknya kau masih sangat muda. Berapa usiamu?"

Aku yang dari tadi menundukkan kepala,langsung mendongkkan kepala memndang nyonya choi yang bertanya padaku. "Ne? Ah,nama saya cho kyuhyun. Usia saya 17 tahun nyonya choi"

Semua langsung pada terdiam? Apa mereka terkejut dengan usiaku? Ah,apa nanti mereka akan mengomeli choi seonsaeng karena dia menjadi seorang pedofil? Ayolah,kalian orangtua choi pasti akan memarahi choi seonsaengkan? Aku sangat ingin melihat choi seonsaeng dimarahi. Atau bahkan aku sangat ingin melihat choi seonsaeng dipukuli. Hahaha,,jahatnya aku.

"Wae appa-eomma?" Tanya jiwon.

Nyonya choi yang tadinya tampak berfikir memikirkan kata-kataku,langsung tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kau memanggilku nyonya kyuhyunie? Panggil aku eomma choi saja dan panggil suami eomma dengan appa choi"

"Ne? Ah,ne" aku mengiyakan saja permintaan nyonya choi ah anni,eomma choi. Aku masih penasaran,sepertinya mereka tadi terdiam bukan karena aku yang memanggil eomma choi dengan panggilan nyonya choi. Ada yang lain. Aku yakin. Tapi apa? Karena usiakukah? Sepertinya. Tapi,kenapa aku tak yakin ya?

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan? Dan kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah bercerita pada eomma siwonnie?"

"Baru-baru ini. Jadi aku belum sempat memberitahu eomma"

"Ah"eomma choi menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Lalu berpaling menatapku,tersenyum dengan hangat khas seorang ibu. "Kyuhyunie,maafkan eomma ne. Tadi eomma menundang rekan-rekan kerja appa dann anak gadis mereka. Eomma bermaksud untuk mencarikkan siwonnie kekasih dan calon istri. Eomma tak tahu kalau ternyata siwonnie sudah memiliki dirimu"

Aku mengusap tengkukku tak enak. Jujur saja,aku juga tak tahu kenapa choi seonsaeng membawaku ke rumah orangtuanya. Kukira dia ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada keluarganya dan aku tak tahu kalau ternyata acara keluarga yang dia maksud adalah acara perjodohannya. Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Habisnya eomma kesal menunggu. Sudah bertahun-tahun eomma menunggu siwonnie untuk memperkenalkan seorang gadis kehadapan appa dan eomma,tapi tak pernah siwonnie bawakan. Dia hanya membawa beberapa teman namja saja. Eomma kan jadi khawatir kalau siwonnie sampai tak memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia tak akan pernah menikah mungkin"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya memaksakan tersenyum,yang pastinya sangat aneh dan sangat jelek.

"Ish,eomma cerewet sekali" gerutu jiwon. "Eomma jangan membongkar masa lalu wonnie oppa. Yang penting sekarang,wonnie oppa sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan calon istrinya kelak. Itu kan yang paling penting?"

Mwo? Calon istrinya kelak? Ish,siapa yang mau menikah dengan namja ini?

Eomma choi menganggukkan kepala,"kau benar jiwonnie"

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki restoran hotel untuk sarapan er... atau untuk makan siang,karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari? Intinya,dia ingin mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan sudah meraung-raung untuk meminta wajah sembab karena jaejoong baru saja bangun dari hibernasi,dia memilih meja yang berada di balkon restoran dan tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang kini tengah membuntutinya jatah.

Dengan wajah sembab karena jaejoong baru saja bangun dari hibernasi,dia memilih meja yang berada di balkon restoran dan tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang kini tengah membuntutinya sejak dia keluar dari lift. Seorang namja bermata musang. Begitu sudah duduk di bangku kosong,jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Masih mengantuk. Lagi-lagi tak menyadari namja bermata musang -yunho- duduk di sebeeelahnya.

Salah satu waiter menghampiri meja itu,melirik-lirik yunho dengan penasaran. Karena yunho menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah jaejoong. "Eum,nona jaejoong mau pesan apa?"

Masih dengan posisinya sekarang apalagi dengan kedua mata yang tertutup,jaejoong menjawab. "Aku ingin sandwich daging asap dengan selada yang banyak di dalamnya tanpa mentimun dan tomatnya sedikit saja. Hmm,satu slice saja. Ah,dan juga pesankan susu putih dan kopi yang tak terlalu manis"

"Ne" waiter itu mencatat pesanan jaejoong. "Kalau anda tuan?"

Jaejoong mngerutkan keningnya. 'Tuan? Siapa? Setahuku,aku duduk sendiri?'

"Aku ingin paket burgersteak dan orange juice"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat namja yang tak diharapkannya sama sekali sedang duduk di sampingnya. Memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam ala musang.

"Kau baru bangun tidur jae?" Tanya yunho dan tak lupa dengan senyuman cerahnya. Yang mampu melelehkan ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis-gadis yah,sepertinya jaejoong tak termaksud.

Karena jaejoong bukannya meleleh malah mendelik kesal. "Apa aku sudah memperbolehkanmu untuk duduk di sebelahku ahjussi?"

Yunho masih mempertahankan senyumnya,"memangnya ada larangan untukku duduk disini jae?"

"Tapi,setidaknya kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu ahjussi!"

"Ini tempat umum jae" balas yunho tak mau kalah.

"Aish,terserah!" Jaejoong melengoskan kepalanya kesampng.

Menit-menit berlalu. Mereka masih saja terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Dan jaejoong masih enggan memandang wajah namja yang menurutnya sangat seenaknya itu.

"Kyuhyunie mana? Kalian tak makan bersama?"

Akhirnya jaejoong menengokkan kepala ke arah yunho. "Kenapa kau menanyakan keberadaan kyuna?"

"Aniya,hanya saja aku sangat penasaran. Kalian jarang sekali makan bersama saat siang hari seperti ini. Kemarin aku hanya melihat kyuhyunie makan sendiri disini,sekarang kau yang makan sendiri disini. Hubungan kalian akrabkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sangat,sangat akrab! Kami ini kan anak kembar dan kami hanya dua bersaudara" jaejoong terdiam. "Jamkkaman. Ahjussi,kau tinggal di hotel ini? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku dan kyuna jarang makan siang bersama? Apa kau seorang stalker? Siapa yang kau stalker kan? Aku atau kyuna?" Jaejoong menatap yunho penuh curiga.

Dengan santainya yunho menjawab,"aku memang tinggal disini jae. Kau ini bagaimana. Setiap pagi aku kan selalu mengantar kalian ke sekolah. Kalau aku tak tinggal disini,mana mungkin aku pagi-pagi aku sudah rapi menunggu kalian disini. Kalau soal aku tahu kalian jarang makan siang bersama,ya karena aku sering makan siang disini. Jadinya aku tahu"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Pesanan mereka datang,dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

Jaejoong,entah kenapa sudah tak kesal lagi pada yunho yang sudah seanaknya duduk di sampingnya. Buktinya dia mulai mengajak yunho mengobrol terlebih dahulu,"kenapa kau tinggal di hotel ini? Kau sedang ada perjalanan bisnis?"

"Aniya,aku mempunyai rumah di daerah . Karena rumah sedang direnovasi aku jadi menginap di hotel ini,karena sangat dekat dengan kantorku. Lalu kau,kenapa bisa tinggal hotel ini berdua saja dengan kyuhyunie?"

"Kau tahu ahjussi,kalau kau bertanya seperti itu padaku. Kau terlihat sangat-sangat mencurigakan. Seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang maniak akan daun muda. Kau tak ingin di bilang pedofilkan oleh orang-orang?"

Yunho langsung tersedak orange juice,saat mendengar kata 'ahjussi mesum' dari mulut jaejoong. 'Apa aku memang terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum?' fikir yunho.

.

Sepertinya yunho harus berusaha lebih karas untuk mendapatkan jaejoong :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 datang~~~

Maaf ya,aku updatenya lama. Tapi,untuk kali ini saja kok aku telatnya. besok-besok aku jamin ngga akan telat lagi :D

.

Makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini n mau ngeriewnya :)

Makasih ~ everadit - AniesLoveWonkyu - yoshiKyu - shin min young - Kayla WonKyu - Allyna Kyuzumaki - WonKyuPet - dazzledaisy - miszshanty05 - zizah choi - CLC0610 -

rikha-chan - kimfida61 - pandarkin - I was a Dreamer - Ny cho evil - meotmeot - lintang - vira - fifi - ratnasparkyu - shakyu - anin arlunerz - Ppuing ppuing - jongindo - lovelycat234 ~

.

Jangan bosen-bosen untuk ngeriview ya :D

Terimakasih :D


	8. Chapter 8

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi,kyuhyunie muridnya siwonnie?" Tanya eomma choi. Aku dan keluarganya choi sensaeng sedang makan siang bersama di atas meja persegi panjang.

"Ne" aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bagaimana sikap siwonnie disekolah? Apa dia berkelakuan baik padamu?"

"Ne?" Sikap choi seonsaeng di sekolah? Entah kenapa pertanyaan eomma choi membuat lampu menyala di dalam otakku ini. Ah,akan aku adukan semua kelakuan kejamnya padaku,pada eommamu. Tadi,aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon seperti apa yang aku mau dari kedua orangtuanya,dan itu membuat aku kesal. Harusnya dia kan di marahi habis-habisan memacari hagsaengnya sendiri. Tapi,kenapa ini tidak? Entah keluarga macam apa ini? Mungkin mereka mempunyai pemikiran yeng berbeda di bandingkan keluaga yang lainnya.

"Kyuhyunie?"

"Ah,ne?" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku yang sangat tak bermutu.

"Kenapa kau jadi melamun sayang?"

Aku mengusap tengkukku. Lalu tertawa canggung.

"Jadi,apa siwonnie baik padamu di sekolah eum?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat,"anni,eomma choi. Choi seonsaeng selama ini selalu membully diriku. Aku di suruh melakukan pekerjaan inilah itulah. Kalau dikelas,apa-apa aku yang akan di panggil olehnya. Cho kyuhyun tulis soal di papan tulis. Cho kyuhyun bawakan buku-buku ini ke ruangan. Kerjaan yang seharusnya tak aku lakukan. Dan aku harus pulang malam karena itu. Choi seonsaeng sangat-sangat menyebalkan"

Hening. Ruangan makan langsung hening saat aku selesai mengadu layaknya seorang bocah 5 tahun yang direbut mainannya oleh anak-anak nakal. Masa bodoh. Yang penting aku sudah mengadukan hal-hal yang jahat yang dilakukan anak sulung mereka padaku. Agar mereka tahu kalau anak mereka yang bernama choi siwon itu sungguh seonsaeng yang sangat-sangat kejam.

Tawa keras menggema ruang makan. Jiwon dan eomma choi tertawa keras sekali. Jiwon sampai memegang perutnya,mungkin saking lucunya -entah lucu apa yang mereka tertawakan- bahkan appa choi melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah tangan yang besar,mengusak rambutku. Saat aku menoleh,ternyata itu tangan choi seonsaeng. Namja itu sedang menatapku,entah arti tatapannya apa. Aku sama sekali tak bisa membacanya.

"Benarkah siwonnie melakukan perbuatan itu padamu kyuhyunie?" Tanya eomma menganggukkan kepala.

"Aish,anakku siwonnie. Kenapa kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil eoh? Kau tak ingat umur apa?" Eomma choi tertawa lagi.

Jiwon masih saja asyik lagi.

Hey,hey,hey! Kenapa respon seperti ini yang aku dapatkan? Kenapa mereka terlihat senang sekali? Kenapa mereka senang kalau aku di bully anak mereka itu? Kenapa lagi-lagi respon yang tak aku harapkan yang harus aku dapatkan? Ada apa dengan pemikiran keluarga choi ini?

Eomma choi menyeka air matanya,"kau tahu kyuhyunie. Tingkah siwonnie ini seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang disukainya. Meski cara yang dia buat salah,dan membuat orang yang disukainya kesal. Tapi,itu adalah ungkapkan agar dia dapat perhatian dari orang yang disukainya itu"

Mwo? 'Itu adalah ungkapan agar dia dapat perhatian dari orang yang disukainya'? Apa maksudnya? Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku. Jangan bilang kalau choi seonsaeng menyukai diriku? Wuah! Maldo andwe!

"Bukannya kata eomma,appa juga seperti itu pada eomma? Appa mendekati eomma seperti wonnie oppa mendekati calon kakak iparkan?"

Duh,jiwon. Berhenti memanggilku calon kakak ipar. Siapa yang akan mau menikahi namja tanpa ekspesi ini?

Aku melihat eomma choi yang menolehkan kepala untuk menatap appa choi. Dan appa choi membalas menatap eomma choi. Mereka saling bertatap dengan penuh cinta. Oh,so sweet sekali. Hanya dengan saling berpandangan saja,orang yang melihat mereka tahu kalau kedua pasangan ini memiliki cinta yang sangat besar kepada masing-masing.

"Karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika di dekatmu sayang" kata appa choi dengan suara bass yang sangat rendah.

"Aku tahu" kata eomma choi.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kufikirkan untuk membuatmu melihatku" mereka -appa choi dan eomma choi- saling bertatap dan senyum tersungging di bibir masing-masing.

"Ew,hentikan adegan lovey dovey kalian" keluh jiwon.

Kalau seperti ini,aku jadi kangen dengan eomma dan appa. Apa kabarnya mereka ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hatchim!"

Namja berwajah cina padahal tak ada darah cina yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk di balkon rumah mereka. Menikmati matahari tenggelam dengan secangkir teh dan beberapa makanan kecil yang tersedia di meja kecil di pinggir bangku yang di duduki. "Kau sakit sayang?"

Yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik diusianya menolehkan kepala ke arah suaminya yang berdiri di depan pintu balkon. Dan menggelengkan kepala. "Anni,hannie aku hanya bersin saja"

Namja paruh baya yang di panggil hannie oleh sang istri menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mendudukkan diri di bangku di sebelah istrinya. "Apa mungkin anak-anak sedang merindukan kita?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menengokkan kepala "mungkin"

"Sudah berapa lama kita tak berkunjung kesana? Aku merindukan mereka chullie sayang"

"Mm,aku juga. Mungkin sudah hampir setengah tahun"

"Geure?"

"Kau ingin mengambil cuti kah hannie?"

Namja paruh baya itu tampak berfikir. Lalu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar,"yah sepertinya aku harus mengambll cuti panjang"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras sekali,aku tak mengkhawatirkan kalau bibirku ini akan robek atau bagaimana. Aku memandangi jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan angka 10 malam dengan cemas lalu mengambil ponsel dan menchecknya. Tak ada sama sekali panggilan ataupun pesan yang kuterima dari adik kembaranku. Aku kalut sekali.

Lalu aku menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselku,menekan-nekan no kyuna. Dan mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga. Hanya pesan suara yang kuterima. Ponsel kyuna dimatikan.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya kyuna pergi hingga hampir tengah malam seperti ini. Dan lagi dia tak meminta izin untuk pulang malam padaku. Aish,kyuna. Kau kemana eoh? Kenapa kau tak mengaktifkan ponselmu?

Selintas fikiran buruk menyapaku.

Tadi pagi kyuna meminta izin untuk pergi dengan choi seonsaeng. Apa mungkin dia tidak diperbolehkan pulang oleh choi seonsaeng? Jangan bilang kyuna disekap disuatu gudang yang tak terpakai dan sama sekali tak ada penerangan? Kaki dan tangannya diikat dan di dudukkan di bangku? Di sekeliling kyuna berkumpul ahjussi-ahjussi bermuka mesum dan ketua gank mereka adalah choi seonsaeng?

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Choi seonsaeng memang terlihat seperti ketua gank berandalan. Ah,anni! Seperti ketua kelompok yakuza yang seperti aku lihat di drama-drama jepang itu! Benar! Lihat saja badannya yang tinggi,tegap,kekar. Oh,jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang sangat datar dan menyeramkan iitu. Ckk,pas sekali dia menjadi ketua kelompok gank yakuza.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Anni...anni...anni. Kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak cho jaejoong! Kau harus tetap berfikiran positif! Kalau kau berfikiran negativ,nanti apa yang kau sedang fikirkan menjadi kenyataan bagaimana? Oh,tidak! Jangan sampai,apa yang tadi aku fikirkan menjadi kenyataan!

Aish! Lalu aku harus berbuat bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku sama sekali tak tahu! Eohteoke!

Kedua tanganku mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku sama sekali tak tahu mereka berdua pergi kemana. Kyuna sama sekali tak memberitahuku. Aku hanya tahu kalau kyuna pergi dengan choi seonsaeng. Hanya itu. Aku sama sekali tak thu no ponsel choi seonsaeng. Ey,untuk apa aku tahu no ponsel seonsaeng killer itu? Untuk apa menyimpannya? Tak penting sekali. Eh? Tapi penting kalau keadaannya seperti ini kan?

Pabo kau cho jaejoong! Aku memukul kepalaku.

Sudah tak tahu no ponsel choi seonsaeng,aku juga tak tahu dimana dia tinggal. Aish! Kau tahu apa sih jae?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kakiku melangkah memutari kamar tidurku. Kedua tanganku semakin mengacak-acak rambutku. Entah sekarang seperti apa wujud rambut indahku. Tak penting sekali memikirkan bentuk rambutku sekarang ini.

Apa aku harus menelepon appa dan eomma? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepala. Aniya! Kau jangan menelepan mereka jae! Ada juga kau nanti yang akan dimarahi mereka karena tak becus menjaga adikmu satu-satunya itu!

Lalu aku harus berbuat apa?

Langkahku terhenti. Secetus ide muncul disana.

Apa aku harus menelepon polisi? Benar! Polisi! Hanya polisi yang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari orang yang hilang. Aku langsung berlari mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur

Tunggu! Apa tak terlalu berlebihan aku menelepon polisi hanya karena kyuna menghilang saat pergi dengan choi seonsaeng yang notebane kekasihnya? Ada juga nanti aku ditertawakan pak polisi. Karena bersikap berlebihan. Lagipula,kyuna belum ada 24 jam pergi. Aku langsung terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi,jaejoong turun kebawah. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja resepsionis. Membuat beberapa resepsionis memandanginya dengan bingung. Apalagi dengan penampilan jaejoong yang berantakkan. Rambut yang tergerai acak-acakkan muka yang kusut. Meski itu semua tak menutupi kecantikkannya yang luar biasa.

"Nona jaejoong,ada apa?" Tanya salah satu yeoja resepsionis.

"Ne? Ah,aniya" jaejoong kembali berjalan bolak-balik di depan meja menit jaejoong masih saja mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah yang sangat kalut dan cemas memikirkan adik semata wayangnya yang belum kembali dan tak memberi kabar.

"Ah,ne tuan jung yunho dari president room. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang namja resepsionis yang sedang mengangkat telepon.

Jaejoong langsung menengokkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah nama yang dia kenal. Jung yunho.

'Ah,kenapa aku tak bertanya saja kepada ahjussi itu. Apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang untuk menemukan kyuna' fikir jaejoong dalam hati. Dia mendekati meja resepsionis. "Apa itu jung yunho yang sedang menelepon kemari?"

Resepsionis namja itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku mau bicara"

"Ne?"

"Bilang padanya aku mau bicara dengannya"

Dengan nada ragu-ragu resepsionis itu bertanya,"maaf tuan jung,saat ini nona cho jaejoong ingin berbicara dengan an..." sepertinya jung yunho sudah menjawab sebelum sang resepsionis menyelesaikan perkataanya. Dan resepsionis itu mengulurkan gagang telepon kearah jaejoong.

"Ahjussi! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Sangat penting. Kau harus segera kebawah. Aku menunggu di restoran hotel sekarang. 10 menit kau harus sudah sampai di restoran!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yunho,jaejoong sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Lalu dengan santainya dia berjalan memasuki restoran diikuti dnengan pandangan bertanya dari para resepsionis.

10 menit kurang. Jung yunho sudah berdiiri di samping meja yang sedang di tempati jaejoong. Dengan badan yang membungkuk,kedua tangan diletakkn di lutut dan nafas yang terengah-engah sepertinya namja bermata musang dan berkepala kecil ini,datang kemari dengan berlari mungkinkah dia kebawah dengan berlari menuruni tangga? Dan melupakan gunanya lift di hotel,saking terburu-buru karena jaejoong memberinya waktu sangat sedikit? Entahlah. Hanya jung yunho dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Apa kau berlari untuk datang kesini ahjussi?"

Yunho hanya memberinya senyuman 1 juta voltnya. Dan duduk di depan jaejoong. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau mau memasan apa,ahjussi? Teh? Kopi?"

"Teh saja"

Seorang waiter mengantar satu cangkir teh hangat dan segelas susu putih untuk jaejoong.

"Jadi pembicaraan penting apa yang ingin kau katakan paduku jae?"

Jajoong menepuk keningnya dengan keras,hingga mencetak kemerahan di kulitnya yang putih bersih itu. "Ah,aku sampai lupa! Untung saja kau mengingatkanku ahjussi!" Jaejoong langsung meraup kedua tangan yunho.

Membuat yunho membelak terkejut dengan skinship yang dilakukan jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencangnya. Nafasnya jadi memburu. Menatap tak percaya kearah tangan yang di genggam oleh yeoja yang dia cintai itu. 'Jung yunho,semalam kau bermimpi apa sampai jaejoong menyentuh tanganmu seperti ini?'

"Ahjussi,eohteoke! Kyuna. Uri kyuna,dia belum pulang sampai sekarang"

"Oh,ne?" Dengan wajah super pabbo,yunho bertanya.

Perkataan jejoong tadi belum sempat tertangkap oleh telinganya yang tiba-tiba tak berfungsi. Bukan hanya pendengarannya yang tiba-tiba tak mau bekerja karena skinship itu. Tapi,penglihatannya yang menjadi berkabur,pengucapan yang tak sama dengan apa yang ada diotaknya,pernafasan yang terganggu karena harus mengatur detak jantung yang bekerja terlalu cepat. Dan hanya indra perabanya saja yang tiba-tiba berfungsi berkali-kali lipat lebih perasa apalagi di bagian tangannya yang sedang di genggam dengan sangat erat oleh jaejoong.

"Yak,kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku ahjussi!" Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan yunho. "Haish! Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini itu untuk membantu mencarikan solusi,bukannya menyuruhmu untuk melamun seperti itu!"

Yunho meringis,merasa bersalah. "Mianhae jae. Tadi aku tak mendengar perkataanmu. Tapi,aku janji. Jika kau mengulang lagi perkataanmu barusan,aku akan mendengarkannya" yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan membentuk tanda V.

"Kau janji?"

Yunho mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya,"aku janji"

"Baiklah" ucap jaejoong. "Kyuna belum pulang sampai sekarang,ahjussi"

Yunho melihat jam tangannya,"ne,belum pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut malam. Eum,apa mungkin kyuhyunie menginap?"

Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dengan satu kata yang diucapkan oleh yunho. 'Menginap? Apa iya kyuna menginap? Bersama choi seonsaeng? Mwo?! Tunggu,tunggu! Menginap bersama choi seonsaeng! Oh god! Kyuna tak akan selamat!'

"Hei,jae" yunho mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah jaejoong yang sedang melamun. "Hei,kau kenapa?"

"Ahjussi,mungkinkah perkataanmu benar?"

Yunho tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu jae?"

"Itu,perkataanmu barusan. Kau bilang kalau kyuna mungkin menginap"

Yunho makin mengerutkan keningnya,"memangnya kenapa kalau kyuhyunie menginap jae? Memangnya kyuna belum pernah menginap sebelumnya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala,"bukan. Bukan itu. Aku tak mempermasalahkan kyuna menginap. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi,kalau dia menginap bersama kekasihnya bagaimana?"

"Ne? Aku tak mengerti jae?"

"Jadi,tadi pagi kyuna pergi dengan kekasihnya entah kemana. Dan sampai saat ini kyuna belum pulang. Dan aku terus menerus menelepon ke ponselnya. Namun ponselnya tak aktif. Ahjussi,aku takut memikirkan hal buruk yang kyuna alami"

"Ah,jadi kyuhyunie pergi dengan kekasihnya? Oh,kyuhyunie sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih" yunho menganggukkan kepala. "Lalu,memangnya kenapa kalau kyuhyunie menginap dengan kekasihnya jae? Menurutku kalau kau sudah mengetahui dia pergi dengan kekasihnya dan sampai sekarang kyuhyuie belum kembali. Kau tak usah khawatir. Asal kau tahu saja,sekarang kyuhyunie sedang bersama siapa. Iya kan?"

"Kau tak mengerti ahjussi. Kekasihnya kyuna itu sudah sangat sangat dewasa. Bahkan kekasihnya itu seperti dirimu,seorang ahjussi-ahjussi. Bagaimana aku tak khawatir? Kalau kekasih kyuna sudah dewasa,otomatis fikirannya juga dewasa dan pergaulannya dewasa kan? Bagaimana kalau kyuna diapa-apakan? Aish! Aku tak bisa membayangkannya!" Jaejoong kembali mengacak-acakkan rambutnya.

Yunho bersweetdrop. Satu kalimat yang menohoknya 'kekasihnya itu seperti dirimu,seorang ahjussi-ahjussi'.

Jaejoong masih saja mengoceh tanpa henti. Dirinya tak sadar kalau tengah mengoceh panjang kali lebar dengan orang lain selain kyuhyun dan orangtuanya. Biasanya jaejoong jarang mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang pada orang lain. Dan membuat orang lain menyebutnya pendiam. Lalu kenapa dengan bersama yunho,jaejoong bisa mengoceh seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang terbaring di tempat tidur kingsize di sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat manly. Cover dinding di cat dengan warna putih. Dan barang-barang yang berada di kamar ini semuanya berwarna hitam. Kecuali untuk bedcover yang mempunyai warna merah.

Kelopak mata kyuhyun bergetar,tanda dirinya akan terbangun. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi terbaringnya. Dari memiring ke ke kanan menjadi terlentang. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

Menatap bingung akan lampu yang tergantung di atasnya. Lampu yang memiliki bentuk yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Sejak kapan kamarku di pasang lampu seperti itu?" Dan masih memandangi lampu tersebut.

Hidungnya mencium wangi parfum masculin. Mengendus-endus untuk mencari tahu wangi maskulin yang tercium olehnya berasal dari mana.

Menarik bedcover dan mengendusnya. "Wanginya enak sekali sekali" gumam kyuhyun.

'Wangi masculin? Sejak kapan bedcover di kamarku tercium wangi masculin?'

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri dan memandang sekeliling. 'Hey,ini bukan kamarku!'

Ada 2 pintu di kamar itu. Dan salah satu pintu tersebut terbuka.

Seorang namja keluar dari pintu itu.

Mata kyuhyun melebar saat melihat namja itu.

Apalagi dengan fakta,bahwa namja itu hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang basah,dan mengalir kebawah membasahi dada bidang namja itu hingga ke perutnya yang berkotak-kotak.

"Oh,kau sudah bangun?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 datang ~~~

.

.

.

Maaf lama untuk updatenya.

Banyak alasan kenapa aku baru ini update ini fanfic. Kalau aku jabarkan akan sangat panjang yang akan kutulis.

.

Untuk chapter berikutnya mohon doa nya saja. Kekeke~

.

.

Makasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti fanficku ini hingga sekarang :D

.

.

.

Makasih ~ Kayla WonKyu - tien Top21 - AniesLoveWonkyu - syifa. sparkyu - everadit - shin min young - WonKyuPet - R407 - miszshanty05 - princesssparkyu- Hima Maa - zizah choi - kimfida61 - rikha-chan - sparkyumihenecia - ratna sparkyu - lintang - Guest - vira - Ny cho evil - dee - evil kyu - fifi - meotmeot - Baby panda - dazzle daisy - Jihee46 - Guest ~

.

Maaf kalau ada yang salah ketik atau ada yang belum aku tulis...

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, meriview, memfavorit, n memfollow fanfic ini.

Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali :D


End file.
